Hands In The Fire II: The Clone Wars
by KiraKenvor
Summary: After losing Jango and Boba gone missing, Kira feels she cannot go on. What happens when Obi-Wan tries to help her by getting the Jedi Council to enlist Kira in the army? How will Kira cope with having to fight alongside her husband's murderers?
1. Trials

***Obi-Wan's POV***

She cried every day, and every day turned to every week and after three months she became silent. She refused to eat, she ignored everyone who tried to help her, and I had never seen anyone so heartbroken before. The council deemed her unstable to go to trial, knowing that the first chance she got she would be taking out Master Windu.

I walked down to the cell with a tray of food. Kiratta Kenvor was completely still as she lay on the bunk ignoring my presence.

"Kira," I said quietly. "You need to eat."

No response. I sighed. "Kira… please." I begged; still she made no notion that she was going to acknowledge me. "Jango wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

That got her attention; she sat up and glared at me. "Shut up." She snapped harshly before lying back down. That was the most she spoke in a month, even if it was angry it was still something.

"I'm not going to leave until you eat something." I said determined. She let out a long sigh.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She asked, her voice cracking from lack of use.

"A promise." I responded sitting on the ground.

She groaned. "Go away." Her voice sounded pleading.

"Not until you come over here and eat something."

She sighed. "Fine." She got up and walked over, Kira used to have the body millions of women only wish they had but now her muscle tone was fading and she was skinnier than she should be. She crossed her leg over the other one and plopped down on her side of the cell. "Happy?"

"Estatic." I replied. She huffed; I slid the tray under the door. She looked at it uninterested. "Please eat something."

She picked up a biscuit and stared at it for a few seconds before finally eating it. I smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" She demanded to know.

"You're eating."

She rolled her eyes. "Well it tastes terrible." I laughed, "When is my trial?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said. "The council deemed you unstable."  
>"Unstable?" She asked insulted.<p>

"They think that if you get within thirty feet from Windu, you'll try to kill him." I responded.

"Doesn't soung like a bad idea." She laughed. "I need to get out of this cell." She then became sad. "My son is out there all alone somewhere in this kriffed up galaxy with no one to take care of him… he needs me."

I frowned. "I'll talk to the council."

"You do that." She replied, she got up and returned to her bunk. I looked down at her tray satisfied that she ate over half of her meal. I took the tray and began to walk away.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." I said calmly.

She sighed. "Goody." Her overly sarcastic tone made me laugh. I walked up and was greeted by my old padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

"How is she?" He asked, Anakin had a soft spot for people like Kira.

I held up the tray. "She ate over half of her meal and actually spoke with me."

Anakin gave a smile. "Good." He said. "We need to give her, her trial. It's not fair to her to keep her there, especially after losing her husband and her kid gone missing. She's already a prisoner in her own body."

"If she goes to trial, they'll just send her to the Republican prisons." I sighed. "She attempted murder and she will be convicted of an old murder of Vergask Verano, who she admitted to murdering nearly eighteen years ago. she will stay in prison for the rest of her life."

"What if she could work off her sentencing with the troops?" Anakin suggested as we walked down the hall. I stroked my beard thoughtfully. "It might help."

"Or hurt," I said. "Working with men made in the image of the man she loved and the man who was killed in front of her?"

Anakin frowned. "Hmm. We still should talk to the council about it."

"Lead the way." I said as we made our way to the council.

***Kira's POV***

I laid on my back on the bunk. I was growing tired of looking at the ceiling and worried about Boba and Slone. I had to find some way to find them; Boba was ten years old for crying out loud! Even though Jango and I had taught them everything we know, I didn't know if it was enough to keep an eight and ten year old safe in a galaxy that is being torn apart bit by bit. I felt a presence and looked over seeing Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Kira," Anakin said. "We've got you your trial."

I shot up. "You did what?"

Anakin nodded with a smile. "We might be able to get you out of here."

I raised an eyebrow as I got to my feet. "How do you suppose that?" I asked suspicious. "I am convicted of a murder that happened eighteen years ago and attempted murder on my old master. I don't think I'm getting out of here anytime soon."

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin with a smirk. "Just trust us."

"I've grown weary of trusting Jedi." I said narrowing my eyes. "No offense."

"None taken." Obi-Wan said, "But if you want to have a chance of getting out of here then please cooperate."

"What am I gonna do?" I asked slightly bitter. "I don't have weapons and if you put those binders on me I can't use the Force."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "Right," He said. "Well let's go."

I held out my arms in submitting waiting for them to put the binders on my wrists, Anakin opened the cell door and snapped them on. He put a hand on my shoulder as the two led me onto the main level of the temple. I felt uneasy being out of the cell. An ARC clone trooper with blue stripes was waiting by the door.

"Sir," He said when he saw Anakin. "The Council has requested your presence."

"Thank you." Anakin said. "Kira this is Captain Rex, he's one of the best captains we have." He said proudly. I looked at the trooper and gave a nod to greet him.

"Hello Captain."

"Hello Sir."

'_Sir?'_ I thought _'Why would he be calling me that? I have no military status.' _

The captain walked with us to the council room. Anakin led me in the center holding onto my shoulder, I felt their eyes on me and looked up to meet eyes with Shaak Ti. She gave a sad smile; I looked away not returning it.

"Anakin you have asked the council to speed up the trial of my old padawan, Kiratta Kenvor, explain." Windu's voice said; I cringed as my eyes fell to the floor.

"Well, technically she is Kiratta Fett," He began with a smirk. My eyes stayed on the floor. "But that's beside the point. Ms. Fett has been through more than anyone should go through in the last few months. Her husband was murdered in front of her eyes, her ten year old son has gone missing, not only is she grieving their loss she is being held in Republic jails for a crime I think she shouldn't be committed for."

"Hmm." Windu growled. "How do you figure?"

"You murdered her husband," He explained. "And yet you do not get any consequences? While this woman has lost everything close to her, you lose nothing and get to walk away a free man."

I looked up at Anakin surprised. He gave a sideways smile at me. _'I like this kid.' _I thought.

"She tried to murder a member of the high council, Skywalker." Master Plo Koon stepped in.

"Yes but Master Windu actually committed the crime." Anakin countered.

"I agree with Master Skywalker," Shaak Ti added. "I was once a close friend to Kira and know that she is an incredible woman and fiercely loyal to those close to her. I cannot blame her for acting as she did on Geonosis. As a Jedi we are not allowed to form attachments but Ms. Fett has and her love for her husband and her son were more than I have ever seen in a woman. I think we should at least give her a chance to redeem herself."

My eyes met Shaak Ti's purple ones and for the first time in a long time I smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"How would she go about redeeming herself?" Master Kit Fisto asked.

"Well Masters, Obi-Wan and I were thinking she could be put a part of the Clone army so she can work off her sentencing."

I looked over at him almost snorting. "I am not-" I stopped myself. _'If I'm not stuck in some tiny cell I could be out there looking for Boba. I may have to work with the people who killed Jango but is it worth it to find a cute, defenseless little clone boy?'_ I thought _'Definitely. Then when the time is right…' _"I take it back." I said standing up straight hoping they would let me work with the clones. This would be perfect. I could find Boba and Slone!

I looked to each member hopefully. "Think this is a good idea, I do." Yoda spoke up, I looked towards him as my heart started to race with hope.

"So do I." Shaak Ti added.

"As do I." Ki-Adi-Mundi added. Several other masters agreed leaving only Windu. He stared at me looking thoughtfully.

"I don't trust her." He stated. "I have a feeling she has or will get ulterior motives."

"I can wear one of those neck things that should I act out against a member of either the Clone army, which is highly unlikely, or the Jedi themselves it will automatically kill me." I said standing up straight. "That will eliminate any reasons to distrust me. If I am willing to wear a collar that will kill me, I think I deserve a little trust."

"For some reason I think you'd be willing to sacrifice yourself to kill me." Windu glared.

"I have bigger problems than killing you at this moment, Windu," I snapped. "I have a ten year old son and an eight year old girl of a very close friend who has been put into my care. Even though neither of the children are biologically mine, I am Mandalorian and family is more than blood. I've helped raise Boba since he was no older than three weeks old and I even adopted him as my own. So from my eyes he is my son and I have become rather fond of the girl, Slone. I have better things to worry about than frying your _shebs_." I felt adrenaline running through me as I felt firm, strong and confident. Something that has been lacking.

'_Don't worry, Jango. I'll find them.' _I thought, _'I promise.' _

"Very well, Kira." Windu said calmly. "You have been granted to Anakin Skywalker to become part of his battalion."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Thank you."

The Jedi bowed their heads as the council was dismissed. Anakin led me out the door when Windu walked over with the collar he handed it to Skywalker and walked off.

"You're welcome." Anakin smirked.

I nodded. "You know, for a Jedi, you're kind of cool." I commented as he clipped the collar around my neck and undid the binders. They dropped and fell to the ground.

"Well Kira, I'm putting you under Captain Rex, he will teach you everything he knows. Won't ya Rex?" He asked walking off.

"Uh yes Sir." Rex said. I looked over at him and rose an eyebrow.


	2. Faulty Plan

Rex led me down to the cell room where my armor was kept along with all of my weapons. I rubbed my arm that bore my Mandalorian tattoo. Captain Rex removed his helmet tucking it under his arm. "Here's your armor, Sir."

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Sir'. I'm not one for formalities; just call me Kira- Whoa! How do you have blonde hair?" I asked intrigued by the blonde haired clone.

Rex chuckled. "It's dyed," He said. "It's sort of a way for clones to feel individual."

I nodded. "I like it," I said. "Wouldn't look good on Jango but it works for you."

"Si- uh Kira," He began. "Jango and I are identical."

I shook my head. "No," I said touching the chest plate of my armor that lay on the counter. "You may be a clone of Jango but in my eyes you're completely different. Jango had a scar above his eye, he was shorter and bulkier. Different personalilties."

"You're probably the only person who thinks clones are different." He chuckled.

I gave a forced smile. "You're more than just a copy of a dead man, Captain." I said picking up my armor and walked off to the 'fresher. I pulled off my clothes and looked into the mirror, I could see all of my ribs and my eyes had lost the light in them. I had always loved my eyes; they used to hold a bright ice blue. Now they seemed dull. I messed with my bra strap taking deep breaths. I felt a cold brush of air touch my shoulder.

_'Don't give up.'_ A voice said through my mind, I looked around but saw no one._ 'My daughter, do not give up. Fight for him…'_ the female voice said.

I nodded. "Till the day I die." I said and got in the shower. I had washed my hair and body getting out soon after. I pulled the towel over my skinny figure when the image of my mother appeared. "Back so soon?" I asked slightly above a whisper.

She smiled. "Kira," She said. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." I muttered rolling my eyes then I looked over at her excitedly. "Wait, you're a Force ghost! When do I get to see Jango?" I asked looking around expecting him to appear.

She looked down. "You can't, Sweetheart."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You have to be Force sensitive to be a Force ghost…" She sighed.

I felt myself die a little inside. "That's kriffed up."

"But I have a message from him."

"Oh sure! You can see him but I can't?" I asked angrily.

"Honey, I'm dead." She said. I rolled my eyes and began brushing my hair. "But he says he's sorry he failed you, and not to do this to yourself, he says he loves you very much and that he misses you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "He didn't fail me… why does he think that?" I asked worried.

"He left you," She said. "He feels that he is the cause of your tears and your pain."

"I'm grieving him," I said. "I know he wouldn't want me to but I love him, Mom. I'm still in love with him… is it crazy to be in love with a dead man?"

She smiled lightly and kissed my forehead. "No," She said. "Not when you love someone as much as you love Jango.

"Tell him that I love him, that I miss him more and more each day and that I'm going to find Boba and Slone, even if it kills me. Oh, and tell him… to watch out for boogie men." I said with a small smile. "He'll understand the last part."

Lenore smiled and nodded. "I will."

I let out a long breath as I got dressed in my armor. "Sure does feel good to wear this again…" I said quietly I picked up my wedding ring that was looped around a necklace and put it over my head on my neck and tucked it in the chest of the armor.

"Kira," She said calmly. I looked over, "I have to go now, but keep your promise to Jango. Find Boba and Slone."

"I will." I said as she faded. I looked down then shook my head clipping my lightsaber to my belt then noticed my blaster was missing. I snorted and walked out with my helmet tucked under my arm, Rex straightened up.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Definitely." I replied as we walked up the stairs. I looked around and saw a young female Togruta arguing with Anakin. "Who's the kid?" I asked.

"That's General Skywalker's padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

"Hm." I said "Do they argue all the time?"

Rex laughed. "Pretty much."

I smirked.

Anakin looked over and motioned his head as to say 'come here' Rex and I walked over. "Captain Rex," He said. "I'll be going after Dooku. I need you and Ahsoka to get on the _Endurance_ and keep close by."

"Yes Sir!" Rex saluted and walked off with the Togruta girl.

"What about me?" I asked.

He gave a smirk. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ I thought.

Anakin put a hand on my shoulder. "You get to get to come with me to find Dooku."

"You know this is terrible business for me; going after the same guy who hired me three months earlier, only this time I don't get paid." I said; Anakin smirked as we entered a shuttle.

"Wait! Give me your lightsabers." Obi-Wan said trotting over.

"I just got it back!" I exclaimed putting my hands on my hips.

"Just do it." He said; I rolled my eyes as I handed him my lightsaber as Anakin did the same.

Anakin piloted the small shuttle off the main ship, the Endurance as we flew through space towards a large separatist cruiser.

"You know I've never been one to just waltz in a heavily armored, heavily gunned cruiser with no weapons." I said checking the scanner. "I prefer some sort of self-defense."

"So do I," Anakin said. "But Obi-Wan seems to think this will work better."

"Right." I said as we landed.

"Ladies first." He said standing up.

I rose an eyebrow and walked out. I looked around and saw a group of droids coming. "Uh Houston we have a problem."

"Jedi!" The annoying voices of the droid squealed.

_'Well that worked._' Anakin and I were now sitting in a cell. "Good plan." I said sarcastically.

"Just wait," He said. "Obi-Wan will come soon."

"So what was the point of getting caught if Obi-Wan is just going to come get us out? And why did he take our lightsabers?" I asked when Anakin jumped up wedging himself in between parts of the wall.

"Hide!" I ran behind the side of the door pressing myself back. The door swooshed open and a human figure walked in, Anakin jumped down as Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber towards Anakin's face. "Oh, it's you."

I walked out crossing my arms over my chest and cocking a hip to the side. "This is how you thank me for rescuing you? Pouncing on me from the ceiling?"

Anakin looked at his hand. "Kind of difficult when you don't have a lightsaber." He said taking the weapon from Obi-Wan. "Thanks."

"Did you two manage to locate Dooku before landing in jail?"

"Well I know he's on board and I might have been able to do something about it if I had my weapon!" Anakin commented as we exited the cell.

"It was important for you to arrive without it," Obi-Wan explained handing mine back. "So your capture would be convincing."

"Yeah, Jedi without their legandary lightsabers. Totally convincing when they don't have them." I muttered.

"Yeah they were convinced all right, how come I'm the one getting caught all the time?" Anakin asked, I smirked as I followed them, I must say they were pretty entertaining to watch argue. "Doesn't look good."

"When you're a Jedi master, you can make the plan." Obi-Wan said over his shoulder.

"That's just it! How am I going to be a Jedi master if I'm always getting caught?" He asked irritated.

"At least you're a master at getting caught." Obi-Wan countered, I smirked.

"Very funny." Anakin mumbled.

"Yeah, very funny." I said walking up to Anakin who was a good foot taller than me. "Especially from my point of view."

"Hmp." He mumbled. We went through a door into a room which held Dooku meditating. "Surprise, surprise."

All three of us ignited our lightsabers. "If it isn't Count Dooku." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Dooku said without opening his eyes. "I thought I sensed and unpleasant disturbance in the Force. I see you've freed young Skywalker and Fett. Where might he be if you weren't always around to rescue him?"

I rolled my eyes._ 'Old guys, they always think they're real smart.'_

"Sir! There's a Jedi cruiser attacking!" One of the whinny droids yelped.

"Your ship is surrounded, Count. Republic troops are boarding as we speak."

"Jedi fools!" He growled before the ground beneath him moved down as Dooku went sliding through a shoot.

"I should have seen that coming!" Obi-Wan said as Anakin ran for the opening. "What are you doing?"

"Following him!" Anakin replied.

"Not that way! We need to cut him off."

"You cut him off," Anakin said as he jumped into the shoot. "I'll follow him and meet you at the hanger!"

"If you're quite through!" I said motioning towards the door. "He's going to escape!"

"Why do I even try?" He asked following me.

"I asked myself that every time Boba or Slone ran in the house." I said as we raced down the hallway. "But hey, kids never listen."

"Anakin should," Obi-Wan said sighing. "He's not a kid."

"Hey I'm thirty five years old and even _I_ have the mentality of a kid." I said as we entered the hanger, Dooku's ship was just leaving. "Get him!" We raced after the ship but to futile attempts.

We raced towards a droid ship as Anakin jumped out of the portal where Dooku must've come from they shot at Obi-Wan who quickly cut them down. We jumped in the pilot seats and began powering up the ship, I moved out of the way so Anakin could fly and went to the controls in the back.

"I thought you were following Dooku?" Obi-Wan said throwing a glance at his former padawan.

"I was." Anakin replied. "I followed him here."

"Of course." I mumbled in the back. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Hang on!" Anakin called as they flew the ship out of the hanger as the doors were closing.

"Ahsoka, Dooku managed to escape. We're in pursuit but we could use reinforcements." Obi-Wan said through his comm. Link. "Follow us in any ships you can round up."

"We'll get there as soon as we can." Ahsoka replied through the comm.


	3. Bangkor

"Blast those ships!" I exclaimed as Obi-Wan complied.

"That was easy!" Anakin said a little exasperated.

"Lucky for you I'm an excellent shot!" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Well now those fighters are attacking." I said looking over at Kenobi.

"I'm on it."

"Uhh he's getting too close!" Anakin exclaimed, he flew the ship dodging one fighter but hit another one.

"Good job! You hit him.. with our ship! We're gonna crash!" I said moving to sit back in the chair. I buckled in.

"Lucky for you I'm an excellent pilot!" Anakin shot at Obi-Wan.

"Try to slow the ship down," I ordered. "We're going to crash on that planet!" I tried to slow the ship down but it was failing as we neared the surface.

"Hold on, boys!" I said hanging on tightly to the armrests as we crashed onto the grey rock.

"For all your expertise this is not a very smooth landing." Obi-Wan shot.

"If you hit that second fighter we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at them as the ship skidded to a stop. We got out of the ship and dusted off.

"I've had better landings." Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin pointed off somewhere, we turned and looked as he said. "Dooku."

We saw his awkwardly designed ship and went over to investigate. There was a loud clicking.

"What's this? A homing beacon?"

"Which means the distinguished Count is looking for help. So we can't be far off."

"His engine is damaged. He's not going anywhere."

I looked over at Anakin and put my helmet on following Kenobi.

"Not without a homing beacon!" Anakin said smashing it with his lightsaber.

"If I had to guess I'd say he's in that cave." I said.

"Probably." Anakin said walking next to me. We walked to the mouth of the cave and looked in. "Strange."

"It's pretty if nothing else." I said looking at the crystals covering the walls.

"There are many life forms in there." Obi-Wan said looking around.

"Dooku's one of them."

I walked around then stopped. "You know when I was maybe nineteen or twenty Jango and I came somewhere similar to this place on a bounty. How much you wanna bet those life forms you're sensing are gundarks."

"I don't think they live on this planet." Obi-Wan replied.

"I think they do," I said as they walked ahead of me. I clicked on the night vision in my helmet "But of course, no one listens to the female." I rolled my eyes and followed.

"Well let's get Dooku before something else does."

We all ignited our lightsabers using them as lights. As we walked deeper in the caves I felt something watching us. "Do you feel that?" I asked scanning my lightsaber across the darker areas.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said calmly. "I do."

"Gundarks I tell ya." They ignored me and continued on through the cave. I heard a growl.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcastically. "A gundark perhaps?"

We heard cracking and looked up. "That's no gundark!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Run!" huge boulders came crashing down. I rolled out of the way of one of the larger ones but was hit by a smaller but still heavy one crushing me and cracking my helmet. I felt my world go black.

"Master! Obi-Wan! Kira! Can you hear me?" Anakin's voice called through my head as I started coming around a little while. "Master!"

I heard another crash of rocks as I opened my eyes; I Force pushed the rocks off of me. "Will you keep it down?" I asked pulling myself to my feet.

"Anakin when I tell you to run, run." Obi-Wan said walking out from behind a large rock. I stood up and took off my helmet. It was completely broken down the back and cracked up through to the middle of the helmet, the scanner had been smashed and the visor had been cracked.

"Oh good. I need a new helmet." I mumbled tucking it under my arm.

"Master! You're alive!" Anakin said as I walked over. "You're alive too!"

"Imagine that."

"And where's your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked; I looked at mine which looked unharmed.

"It got knocked out of my hand."

"By a rock?"

"Yeah, by a rock." Anakin said turning around to go look for it. "It's gotta be here somewhere."

"That is a feeble excuse." Obi-Wan scolded, I rolled my eyes looking at my helmet.

"You know what would be helpful? A little light."

"Certainly." Obi-Wan replied and ignited his lightsaber and looked like he was activating and deactivating it. I chuckled to myself.

"Having fun?" I asked clipping my helmet to my belt.

"Silly thing." He mumbled, "It was just working a minute ago." He smacked it against his hand a few times.

"You don't suppose it was hit by a rock?" Anakin shot; I chuckled and looked for his lightsaber.

There was a loud screeching noise we all looked up and saw a gundark hanging from the cealing of the cave.

"I TOLD YOU! There are gundarks here!" I exclaimed. "But no, we're the almighty Jedi! We sense no gundarks here! Stupid men!"

"Oh this should be interesting!" Obi-Wan said as the gundark jumped down with a loud smash then swung out at Anakin. I tried to ignite my lightsaber which only malfunctioned.

"Kriff." I mumbled as the gundark continued swinging at Anakin. It jumped for him as he rolled out of the way and hissed at him. I pressed the flame thrower on my gauntlet, only a small flame fired out and died away. The light caught the gundarks attention. "Oh kriff."

He hissed at me as I jumped up on a rock then back flipped onto a higher rock, it ignored me and went after Anakin. Anakin took off with the Gundark close behind him as I scrambled to fix my lightsaber.

"Jump in any time now!" He pleaded.

"Oh you're doing fine," Obi-Wan said glancing up from his lightsaber. "She seems to like you."

"Yeah, you said you were charming! Prove it, Laser Brain!" I smirked.

"Yeah-heh! Lucky me!" He tried to laugh he raced around with the gundark on his tail, he jumped down several rocks. "This isn't as much fun as it looks!"

I fixed my lightsaber but decided to wait for Obi-Wan. "You finish yours?"

"Mhmm," I said kneeling down. "I'll jump in if she is actually going to hurt him, don't worry."

"I thought gundarks were only found on Bankgor!"

"Then this system must be Bankgor." The gundark smashed through some rocks hitting Anakin back then grabbed his foot as he tried to escape.

"That would make this one-"

"The mother of all gundarks." Kenobi finished Anakin's sentence smacking his lightsaber on a rock. I ignited mine. "Precisely."

"Are you going to help me?" He asked as the gundark held him up by his foot.

Obi-Wan and I lifted up heavy boulders with the Force and smashed them against the gundark.

Anakin ran towards us. "Well you took your time." We all used the Force to smash more boulders against the female gundark until she was covered in them as more from the ceiling toppled on her. "That's a pity, I was just starting to sense a connection."

"Should I leave you two alone? Or would you prefer to find a way out of here before she wakes up."

"Oh come on boys." I said walking towards the way we came in. We began moving the boulders that blocked our path when another hissing came from deeper in the cave.

"Sounds like another gundark."

"Heh. And you said there weren't any on this planet." I huffed. "You know if you listen to me you may have a chance of living longer."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "Should we listen to her?"

"Yeah," Anakin said patting my shoulder. "It's probably for the best if we do."

I smirked as they set down a boulder it hit something that let out green gas. I covered my nose immediately.

"Oh no, new problem!" Anakin said. It started blowing out more green gas from the hole the Jedi made.

"That's not good."

"Naw really? I thought that was a new perfume." I mumbled.

"Are you always like this?" Anakin asked.

"Pretty much." I said trying to move more boulders.

"It's probably toxic gas." Obi-Wan said interrupting us.

Anakin coughed. "That's good. Maybe it'll kill your gundark, Kira."

"Heh." I mumbled.

"And maybe it'll kill us." Obi-Wan coughed.

"Come over here and help me." I ordered coughing harder. "My lungs are on fire." I wheezed.

"This isn't going to work." Anakin said moving a rock. I looked up the entire entrance was covered, "I can't breathe."

"As always I'm open to suggest- oh." Obi-Wan said collapsing from the toxic gas; I fell to my knees coughing so much it made it harder to breathe.

"Come on, Obi-Wan…" Anakin said fighting the urge to collapse beside him. "Don't give up now…" He soon fell too.

"We need…" Soon I was just about to lose consciousness when a loud explosion cleared the blockage.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan coughed out looking into the bright light.

I felt like Boba when Jango locked him in the pantry, my eyes burned with the sudden light. "Cheese and rice!"

"I have no idea." Anakin said as a small figure walked through the smoke.

"Master!" Soon that figure was accompanied by many. It was Ahsoka and the troopers. Anakin pulled me up by my arm as I coughed gaining a migraine. "Looks like I got here just in time." Ahsoka said proudly.

Captain Rex trotted over and grabbed my arm. "You alright, Sir?"

"Peachy." I coughed out.

"What do you mean 'just in time'?" Anakin asked, I cleared my throat and looked over at him.

"You were in very big trouble." Ahsoka insited.

"Trouble?" Obi-Wan asked defending Anakin. "We were simply searching for Count Dooku."

Anakin smiled. "Yeah! We had the situation well under control, my little padawan."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically walking up beside the Togruta girl. "Totally."

"Oh! I see," She said looking past them, "So which part of the situation did you have under control? The blocked entrance, the poison gas, or that gundark behind you?" She asked. I laughed out loud as the two spun around.

"Gundark?"

"Oh, you mean the one that's too far away to worry about?"

"You mean the one I told you about?" I added in.

"Block the entrance." Ahsoka ordered as the troopers trotted over as the gundark made a run for them, they began shooting above her causing the rocks to fall down sealing the entrance.

"There's still Dooku to deal with." Anakin said walking past Ahsoka.

"You let him get away?" She asked.

"No, not get away… exactly. It just…" Anakin tried to explain, Ahsoka gave him 'the look' I smirked._ 'I like this kid._' "Chime in any time." Anakin said to Obi-Wan mumbling. Ahsoka still didn't look convinced.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much."


	4. Oh Captain My Captain

We were flown back to the_ Endurance_ while Anakin and Obi-Wan went after Dooku. Since I had become part of the Clone army I was assigned a bunk in the barracks. I walked in and every clone looked up surprised to see a female in their barracks.

"Hey…" I said uncomfortably.

"You lost, Jedi?" One asked.

"I'm not a Jedi." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Is this the barracks?"

"Yes Sir." One clone said, he had the standard army hair cut but with a goatee.

"I guess I'll be bunking with you guys." I said. "I'm Kira Kenvor-Fett, Jango Fett's wife…"

"You're the template's wife?" The clone with the goatee asked guiding me to a bunk. I nodded all the clones mingled around immediately interested in me.

"So you're the one Master Windu arrested?" One bald one asked.

"Yep." I said "Which one is mine?" I asked the trooper with the goatee.

"You can have the top, Ms. Fett."

"Kira." I corrected.

"Sir?"

"I'm just Kira," I said climbing up the ladder. "No formalities here, Sir."

He nodded and grinned. "I'm Fives; I guess I'm your bunkmate."

I nodded with a polite smile "Why do they call you Fives?"

"My number is CT-27-5555, it's only natural I'm called Fives." He smirked.

I nodded with a smile then sat crisscross laying my helmet on my lap.

"What happened to your helmet?" The bald trooper asked.

"Big rock," I smiled. "I need to fix it."

"If you need any help," He began. "I'd be glad to assist you."

"Waxer's the best mechanic we have on this squad." The trooper called Fives said rubbing his chest.

I tossed it to him. "I never was good at that stuff." I said.

"It sustained some pretty good damage," He said examining it. "Nothing I can't fix."

I heard the door swoosh open which caught everyone's attention, it was Captain Rex and two other ARC troopers in yellow armor once they entered all the troopers stood at attention.

"Commander on deck!" One called, I looked around confused.

"At ease," One of the yellow armored ARC troopers said. Rex grinned.

"These boys giving you problems?" He asked.

"Nope," I said. "They're actually very nice, Rexy."

"They just like the fact that there will be a female in the barracks." He commented; I smirked.

"Waxer said he's going to fix my helmet." Rex gave Waxer a look, Waxer gave a sheepish grin.

Fives looked at Waxer then at all three ARC troopers. "You know since Kira is going to be a part of the clones troops don't you think that she should go through initiation?"

My head shot up suddenly worried. "What initiation?" The troopers ignored me and nodded at each other with smirks.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad," Rex said. "You just get a tattoo or haircut of your choice or both."

"Oh." I smiled then remembered the night that that mirialan woman tried to take Boba I had seen a vision of myself. I had a tattoo of JF behind my right ear. "Who would be doing it?"

"Commander Bly." Fives answered. I looked over at the two yellow armored troopers, the one with the yellow tattoos on his cheeks stepped forward.

"That's me." He said.

"Okay," I said. "I'll do it."

"What do you want?"

"A JF initial behind my right ear." I answered, Bly nodded in understanding.

About an hour later the boys had set up a place for me to get my tattoo. Fives had given me a pair of the grey sleepwear the clones wore and I had changed into it. It was a little big but it was comfortable, Bly had set up a chair and a row of crates.

"Alright, lay down on the crates." Bly instructed. I nodded and did as he told me I tied my hair out of the way as he wrote down the initials in aurebresh, which was how you wrote basic. It was quick and before I knew it he patted my shoulder. "You're done."

I sat up and looked in the mirror. "Thank you, Commander Bly."

"My pleasure." He said.

"Can you do one more for me?" I asked.

"What do you want done?"

"I want the Mando'ad phrase 'Family is more than blood' going up the side of my ribs." I said touching the spot below my breast.

He nodded. "Sure." I took notice that even though they were clones their accent was different than Jango's, similar but not the same. I lay back down and moved my shirt up exposing my stomach, Fives, Waxer and another clone with a mustache looked at each other and grinned. I smirked rolling my eyes as Bly began tattooing the saying up my side. When he was gone he wrapped it up just as I had done to Boba and Slone.

"Much thanks, much thanks." I said pulling my shirt back down. I looked at the time. "Well boys, I'm headed off to bed. See you in the AM." I walked over to the bunk and climbed up, although it took a long time to fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Jango and the kids. It was hard to be in the same room with hundreds of copies of the man you married and saw die. I let out a lengthy sigh bringing the blanket up to my chin. I wondered where Boba was and if he and Slone were safe, if they were even alive. I had to find them soon.

I looked at the clock and it was beyond late and every clone had been fast asleep, I turned to lie on my back but couldn't sleep. _'Maybe I should get some hot chocolate,'_ I thought silently climbing out of the bunk making sure not to make any noise. I felt my bare foot touch the cold floor as I silently moved away from the bunk, Fives moved and let out a breath. I froze as he turned over and continued sleeping; I backed up and crept through the barracks as quietly as I could until I got to the door. _'If I open this door it's going to make a 'swoosh' and it'll wake someone up.'_ I decided to chance it and pressed the button, it swooshed but to my relief no one woke up. I walked to the mess hall grabbing a cup of caf then turned to sit down at a table when I saw Captain Rex.

"Captain Rex?" I asked; he looked up.

"Hello Kira." He greeted then patted the spot across from him. "Take a seat."

I sat down. "What are you doing here this late?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said sipping some kind of tea.

I cupped my hands around my mug. "I couldn't sleep, you?"

"I was called to the bridge."

"Ah." I said sipping the caf.

"You're going to be up longer if you drink that." He commented before sipping his drink.

"Actually it does the opposite for me." I replied quietly.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked taking the tea bag out.

"Things on my mind."

"Your family?" He asked. I looked down and nodded. "You miss them don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Need an ear?" He asked, I looked up and gave a small smile.

"I appreciate your concern, Captain," I said. "But I don't think I should be spilling my problems to you. It's very unprofessional."

He nodded. "I'm not always a captain," He said calmly, I watched him carefully. "But if you ever need a friend, I'm here."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." We sat in silence for a few minutes sipping our drinks. I hated the silence and I knew sleep wasn't going to happen soon. "Why do you fight for the Republic?"

"I don't have a choice," He said, I frowned. "Me and the rest of the clones were made only for this war."

"I never really paid attention to the Kaminoans cloning practices or why they even made the clones of my husband," I said. "But I think you should have a choice."

"We're not expected to come back."

"Mmm," I mumbled in distaste. "Taun We said something about growth acceleration. How old are you? You can't be more than ten years old."

"Nine actually."

"You're nine years old?" I asked in disbelief.

Rex laughed. "I am."

"They shouldn't let children in wars." I huffed. "In my opinion you should have at least gotten a childhood."

He shrugged. "Can't change what you can't control."

"I can still disagree with it." I said glancing up at the captain.

"Your reputation precedes you, then." He chuckled.

"My reputation.. what?" I asked.

"When myself and a few other ARC troopers were under training there had been rumors that the wife of Jango Fett was extremely disobedient."

I smiled proudly. "Heh, heh." I laughed. "I just don't like having to submit to 'higher authority'." I said with air quotes.

"If you want to see your son," He said motioning towards the metal collar around my neck. "You'll have to."

I sighed in defeat. "I know. I should have gotten to him faster at the battle of Geonosis, if I had done that then he wouldn't be out there somewhere." I put my head in my hand and sighed.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Kira." Rex said apologetically. "I just want you to realize what's at stake if you disobey."

"I know you mean well, Rexter, don't worry." I said looking at my now empty cup of caf. "I just feel responsible."

"You aren't though," He said. "I wasn't there during the battle but I've heard the stories about you and what happened. I know you fought your former master and some say you could have killed him. You had just witnessed the death of your husband; it's not your fault."

"If I had gotten to Jango sooner and stopped that blade from…" I began but stopped as tears threatened. "He would still be here…"

"You blame yourself for something General Windu did?" He asked.

I slammed my hand on the table frustrated. "He's my partner, my husband, my cyar'ika! I should have been there to help him! It was my responsibility to keep him safe and return him home…" My voice became quieter. "And because I couldn't get there Jango is dead…"

I felt something touch my hand and looked over and saw it was Rex's hand. "Things happen in battles, you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

I sighed.


	5. Florrum

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter, I had lost the inspirtation to write for a while and attempted to start another story. However, it just wasn't going to happen so now we're back to this! Ha. Not my best chapter but oh well **

**~KiraKenvor~**

**Two Weeks Later***

I had gotten close to Captain Rex and the ARC trooper Fives but my search for Slone and Boba was going nowhere. I sat crisscross on my bunk with my newly painted and newly fixed helmet in my hands. Where the helmet used to be completely yellow, the top of the helmet as well as the cheeks were now gray. The lightning bolt design on the head were now gone and on the corner of the notorious Mandalorian T-shaped visor now bore a single black tear shape. I felt Rex's presence as he walked in.

"Get armored up, Fett," He said. "General Skywalker is having a small team go with him to Florrum and you and I are a part of that."

"Florrum? Why?"

"Looking for a bounty hunter called Cad Bane."

"Ah," I said climbing down from my bunk. "I've heard of him. He's good but I don't like his style." Rex gave a confused look. "Bounty hunter thing." He nodded I grabbed my armor and quickly suited up carrying my helmet under my arm following Rex to the General and his padawan.

Anakin turned to acknowledge us. "We're ready to depart on your order, Sir."

"We'll leave in a moment, Rex." Anakin said then looked at his data pad then to me. "You look troubled."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. "I can feel your emotions."

"Kind of sucking at putting up my mental barriers lately, huh?" I asked. "And I am troubled. I still haven't found Boba and Slone."

He patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find them."

I said nothing and turned to get on the ship. I walked in and sat down on the pilot's seat prepping the ship giving a heavy sigh. This was taking too long, I had been waiting around on the _Endurance_ and been on several other missions but it was not taking me anywhere closer to my kid, not to mention I had been feeling nauseous and had gained a few pounds. I had gained back my natural body weight even gaining an appetite as well, also with the strangest food cravings at the oddest times. Mainly in the middle of the night for caf, Rex and I had usually found each other there and unofficially made it a secret place to let out our feelings, anxieties and just to have someone to listen. Rex was almost like a little brother and it was nice to have someone to talk to about Jango and Boba, among other things as well as he spoke about his personal feelings going on in his daily life.

Jango. Every day seemed to get harder without him, there was a hole in my chest and as far as I knew it wasn't going to heal. I missed him more than anything and seeing the image of him every day wasn't helping the matter. I leaned back resting my hands on my stomach so deeply in thought that I hadn't felt Anakin's presence as he entered.

"You sure think a lot." His voice said, I jumped at it and spun around touching my blade but when I saw it was Skywalker I let my hand drop. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No harm done, General." I said calmly.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' putting my helmet on to conceil my facial expressions forcing up mental barriers.

He chuckled. "Didn't think so."

"Look, General." I said firmly. "I don't want you poking around in my business, meaning you read my mind one more time and I won't feel bad for permanently making you infertile."

"I am a Jedi," He reminded. "Attachments and like things are forbidden, like reproduction."

I gave a short laugh. "Oh please, Skywalker. Don't preach your faulty Jedi Codes. I know your little secret." I smirked cocking a hip. He stiffened.

"What secret?"

"Don't play stupid, Anakin," I said leaning against the back of the chair. "I know about you and Senator Amidala."

"There isn't anything going on between the senator and myself."

I rolled my eyes. "You know; a long time ago someone once told me that only a woman could know the look of another when she looks at the man she loves. I see it in hers and your eyes." I said calmly. "You love her just as much as she loves you; you are married, secretly, but none the less married."

Anakin looked amazed. "How'd you know?"

"I know what it's like," I replied. "To be married in secret and to have to hide it from the rest of the galaxy, but don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

I ignored him as Rex and Ahsoka climbed on board the shuttle, "Prepare for Florrum." I said changing the subject.

Anakin obliged as the ship flew out of the _Endurance_ hanger and on towards Florrum. I secretly hoped that I would find something, _anything_ there that would lead me closer to Boba. Before Jango died he had taught Boba a lot; if Boba was smart, and I knew he was, then he would try to get employed by Jabba, join up with another hunter or stay on Kamino. I highly doubted he would stay on Kamino with the Jedi crawling all over Topica City over seeing the production and training of troopers. As the ship entered hyperspace I went in the back for some much needed meditation, I sat on the cot and curled my feet beneath me as I let myself fall into the Force's guidance.

I wasn't sure how long I had been mediating until I was brought out of it by Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

"Ms. Fett," She said sweetly touching my shoulder, my eyes opened to see the Togruta smiling. "We landed on Florrum."

I nodded. "Thanks Kid." I got up and followed her out and down the ramp of the ship, I remained silent as we walked through the crowd of weequay smugglers, pirates, and other scum Jango and I had been acquainted with during our bounty hunting years. Beneath the helmet I was scanning the area for any possible dangers as I followed the Jedi and clone, in the corner of my eye my helmet picked up a familiar reading. I immediately looked over to see Aurra Sing speaking with a weequay I didn't know.

_'Aurra Sing,_' I thought and stopped following the Jedi, they didn't notice my absence as I was taking up the rear of the group. As inconspicuously as possible I made my way through the crowd as my helmet picked up another familiar being. I stopped and slipped behind a pole, I peered out and saw the late Cradossk's son, Bossk and with him was a small boy. I felt my heart start to race as I watched intently but I couldn't get a clear visual on the boy. From what I could see he was wearing a standard dark grey jumpsuit with holsters similar to Jango's. The boy, from his size, roughly looked about eleven years old. I could tell was fuming and certainly not pleased in the least. I grew frustrated that Bossk and Aurra wouldn't move out of the way so I could see his face… if I could just see his face…

I felt something grab my shoulder as I quickly moved to pull a blaster on the offender forgetting my blaster had been lost ending up spinning around unarmed but clearly startled.

"Down Girl," Rex said patting my shoulder, I growled. "Try to keep up, eh?"

I glared at him beneath my helmet but reluctantly complied following him, I glanced back at the boy only to see he had disappeared. _'I could've sworn that was Boba.'_ I thought to myself as I followed Rex back to our company, Anakin had been talking with another weequay when we returned. I hadn't been fully paying attention when the weequay turned to me.

"Kira Kenvor," He said taking my hand and kissed it, I pulled my hand back then wiped it on my thigh. My eyes narrowed. "It's been a while since I've seen you around here."

"And you're still no more attractive than you were the last time I was here, Hondo." I replied sarcastically.

"Charming as ever," He commented more to himself. "So unfortunate to hear of Fett's death, you must miss your partnership."

_'I really hate this guy._' I thought then commented bitterly. "It's unpleasant."

"I'm sure." He said turning back to Anakin. "I would like for you and your friends to join me for dinner, we can discuss the whereabouts of Cad Bane."

_'I'd rather choke on my own foot than eat dinner with you.'_ I thought smirking to myself, I really did crack myself up sometimes.

"We'd be honored, wouldn't we?" Anakin asked us.

"Yeah. Honored." I mumbled following Hondo to a large dining room in a local and somehow appropriate eatery, more so than the local bars and 'resteraunts', if you can call them that, that were stationed on the plantet. I sat beside Rex as Ahsoka sat across from me as Anakin and Hondo took their seats at the ends of the table.

The pirate and Jedi had been discussing things I didn't concern myself with as I picked at the food not trusting it. I mushed around the lettuce to make it look like I ate some of it; I smirked to myself remembering how I taught Boba to do the same thing with the foods Jango wanted him to eat but knew the boy loathed them.

_*Memory*_

_Boba at the time was about eight or so years old and had an immense hatred of green beans. I didn't blame him, I hated them too. Boba had his chin in his hand as he looked uninterested at his plate of food._

_"Boba," Jango's masculine voice said sternly. "Eat the majority of your green beans."_

_"But Dad…" Boba began; Jango ignored him as he got up to get drinks. I tapped the boy on the shoulder, he looked over irritated as I whispered in his ear._

_"Just mush the green beans under your salad," I whispered. "It makes it look like you ate them."_

_Boba smirked and nodded. I looked over at Jango who was looking through the drinks deciding on a beer. "What?" Boba whispered as I leaned back towards him._

_"Do it slowly, subtly." I whispered. "He'll never know."_

_Boba giggled but began eating as Jango sat down opening his beer can, Boba glanced over at his father out of the corner of his eye as he forked his food subtly pushing a green bean beneath a lettuce leaf. I glanced up at Jango who was giving me 'the look' I smiled and blew him a kiss. His eyes just narrowed but didn't comment, I'm pretty sure he knew what Boba and I were up to._

_*Memory*_

"What do you think, Kira?" Hondo said breaking my thoughts, I looked up and bit my lip.

"Uh," I began then glanced over at Anakin who was glaring. "Blue."

"You think that the price offered for revealing the whereabouts of Cad Bane is… blue?" Hondo asked.

I sat up playing at my lack of attention. "Yes as in it's sad, much too high of an asking price," I said then leaned forward. "Look, I'm a realist, Hondo, and the information you have should really be lowered at least by fifty republic credits."

Hondo considered this_ 'Is this really going to work?'_ I asked myself. "You're right, Kenvor," He said finally. "Lower it fifty credits, Skywalker."

_'Oh my god it worked,_' I thought proudly. _'See Jango, I don't always have to pay attention to give a good response.'_

I felt a chilling feeling on the back of my neck that caused the hairs to stand up; I ran my hands over my neck then dropped my hand. _'You got lucky, Cyar'ika.'_ A very, very silent voice said in my ear. I froze as the chilling feeling drifted to my cheek, I felt oddly calm when anyone else would be confused. I bit back a smile.

_'Maybe you're not completely gone yet.'_ I thought fondly as the chill soon dissipated. "Did anyone else feel a chill?" I asked out loud.

"Mmm nope." They all said in unison then returned back to their conversation. I bit back a smile, maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me or maybe the Force was just with me that day but I knew that voice. There were a million clones with a similar, though not same voice. Only one mature man I knew of that had _that_ particular voice. I smiled finally feeling at peace with myself.


	6. I Found You

About an hour later Anakin and Hondo had finished their discussion and Anakin paid him for the information regarding fellow bounty hunter, Cad Bane's whereabouts. Before I got up to leave I noticed Ahsoka, Rex and Anakin were getting drowsy. My eyes narrowed as I glanced at Hondo who was looking at the others patiently, he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow then glanced down at the food still heaped on my plate that was mushed around but not eaten.

"No appetite?" He asked calmly.

I waited a moment before answering. "Alright, Hondo, what do you have brewing in that empty skull of yours?"

"Fett was right," He chuckled. "Your partner always spoke highly of your survival instinct and your nose for sniffing out deception."

"Hm." I said glancing over at the others, Rex had slumped over on the table, Ahsoka was barely coherent and Anakin was completely out. "So this is a set up… For what?"

As if on cue Cad Bane and Bossk entered with their blasters trained on me. "I'm helping them out in delivering you to Count Dooku."

"For a price of course," I calculated subtly reaching for my lightsaber and unhooked it from my belt. I had faith in my ability to fight and defend myself so I remained calm. "Unlike Hondo; I'm almost pleased to see you, Bossk."

Bossk hissed. "I should let you go, Kenvor."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be, Bossk?"

His reptilian tongue slithered out. "Because you nearly killed my father," He said shouldering his blaster. "Made my job easier."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're _happy_ I killed him?"

"On that bounty on Corellia for Ceraph Slims," He began. "You shot him but not fatally, it made my job easier when I devoured him. I was planning on killing the old lizard anyways."

I felt my nose crinkle. "You _ate_ Cradossk?" I asked in disgust. Bossk didn't reply, only grinned and slithered._ 'Ew.'_ I thought sensing someone come up behind me, I stood quickly activating my lightsaber to see an assassin droid. "You've got quite the team trying to bring us to Dooku; you've already knocked out the captain and the Jedi. Sadly though you still have to deal with me, and if my reputation precedes me then it should prove to be slightly difficult."

I stepped away from the hunters holding my lightsaber out in front of me. "Come easy now, Kira." Cad said holding out a blaster.

I glared at him as he fired a shot; I quickly and easily deflected it as they all started ganging up firing at me. With practiced ease I deflected each shot back towards the bounty hunters. "Nah, I'd rather not." I said deflecting several more shots, I heard something behind me and as I turned to see a large Cathar behind me with a vase raised above his head. "Why does this always happen to me?" I asked as the vase came crashing down on my skull. I felt my world go black as I fell to the floor.

I woke up several hours later with Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex leaning over me looking at me. "Uh," I began "Can I help you?"

"Back up guys," Anakin said then turned back to me. "How's your head?"

"You get hit in the head with a vase and tell me how your head feels." I said sitting up noticing we were in a cell. "Guess negotiations didn't go well."

"They must have poisoned the food." Anakin said.

"I knew _that_," I said sitting up rubbing my head. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Ahsoka was pacing now. "We need to get out of here," She sighed impatiently. "How did we get tricked so easily?"

"Relax, Ahsoka." Anakin said. "Maybe we should meditate."

I snorted and looked around. "Meditate my ass!" I said hopping up feeling a headache coming on but decided to ignore it I pointed towards a vent near the ceiling. "I've gotten out of countless cells through those things, someone help me up."

We all went to the vent.

"General Skywalker and I won't fit through there, Kira." Rex said glancing over at the cell door but cupped his hands together for me to climb up.

"Ahsoka," I said. "Come with me, you boys stay here we'll get you out."

Anakin put a hand on my shoulder before I could step onto Rex's hands. "I don't think Ahsoka should go, Kira."

"I wasn't asking for permission, Skywalker," I said.

"I'm the general."

"And I know what I'm doing." I argued "I'm not going to be able to do this alone and aside from me, Ahsoka is the only one who will fit through the vents. Sorry but she's coming with me, unless you like staying in here."

Anakin glared at me. "Fine." He said obviously not agreeing but complying.

"Good," I said Force pulling the vent cover off. "Now, Rexter, I need you to help me up."

"Yes Sir!" He cupped his hands together again.

"Don't drop me." I said stepping up and as Rex was lifting me up he lost his grip on my foot. I slipped through his hands but he caught me before I fell. I gave him a look mixed with a glare and surprise from almost being dropped. "I said don't drop me." I said noticing that he was closer than he should be.

"Sorry Sir!" He said as Anakin came over. I mentally rolled my eyes for him calling me 'Sir' but I figured he was used to it so I let it go.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Couldn't hurt." I said rubbing my stomach that had swelled slightly. I felt like a cheerleader for a moment as the boys hoisted me up, I pulled myself through as Rex and Anakin pushed Ahsoka through. It was a tighter fit than expected. "Sheesh, I need to lose a few pounds." I said out loud, Ahsoka laughed behind me.

"You're not fat." She said as we crawled through the vents.

"Shh." I said as we crawled through, I peeked through and saw Cad Bane talking with a hologram of Dooku. I motioned Ahsoka to come over next to me; she silently crawled over as we listened in.

"I want fifty thousand per head, Dooku." Cad argued.

"I will be happy to compensate you for your efforts," Dooku said calmly. I looked over at the table and saw Ahsoka, Anakin and mine's lightsabers as well as my helmet, wrist gauntlets, and vibroblades. Bane's back was turned to us but I could sense there were others in the room, I glanced over and saw Bossk and Aurra Sing. Aurra glanced over as the door opened, the boy I saw earlier entered. I felt my mouth drop, it was Boba! The curly haired boy still looked irritated.

"Aurra," He said walking over. "Why are we wasting our time with those Jedi? We could be looking for Windu!"

Aurra glared slightly at Boba. "The time will come, Boba." She snapped. "As for right now we need cash."

Boba rolled his eyes and looked over at the lightsabers and picked up mine giving it a confused look, and then looked at my helmet. "Who's the guy with the Mandalorian helmet?"

_'I shouldn't have changed my helmet design.'_ I thought mentally kicking myself. _'He won't recognize that one!'_

"A woman who killed my father." Bossk hissed.

"Houdini, I'd say." Aurra said. "She's good at escaping."

I smirked as Boba looked deep in thought as he looked over the helmet and my other weapons that lay on the table. "What's her name?"

"Kiratta Kenvor." Bossk hissed in distaste as none other than Slone Wesell walked in clearly irritated, she took her spot beside Boba.

Boba's head shot towards him. "What? Kira Kenvor? These are her weapons?"

"What's it to you, Kid?" Cad asked as the hologram of Dooku vanished.

"That's my step-mom!" Boba snapped. "You have to release her right now!"

Ahsoka tapped my shoulder. "Shouldn't we act now?" She asked in a whisper.

I shook my head, "Go get Rex and Anakin out, I'll distract them."

She nodded and crawled silently through the vents. I turned my attention back to the group.

"Whoa, wait." Slone said putting her hands on her hips. "What's going on here?"

"They caught Kira." Boba growled turning his attention back to Bane. "Let. Her. Go."

The older bounty hunter glared at the younger. "You are not in charge of this, Kid."

I had to fight the urge to strangle the man then and there for talking to my kid that way. "She's _my_ mother." Boba argued.

_'You tell him, Bo.'_

A weequay raced in. "They've escaped!"

The bounty hunters jumped into action. "Slone, stay here." Boba commanded as he stood a good head taller than the short, snotty girl.

"No!" She argued up at him. "You always make me stay out of all the fun! It's not fair."

Boba glared at her slightly, he had that same stony expression Jango held when he was getting irritated._ 'Well he is a clone.'_ I thought but mentally hit myself. He wasn't just a clone, clearly. Boba rested a hand on Slone's skinny shoulder. "Slone." He said firmly.

She glared at him crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Boba gave a small smile. "I'll be back." Once all the hunters left, I quietly removed the panel and lowered myself down as Slone looked over my equipment. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her covering her mouth before she could scream, she fought wildly.

"Shh! Slone it's me!" I whispered loudly, she froze as her heartbeat was racing. She strained to look at me as I slowly let her go; she spun around and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the Force!" She said then hugged me. I smiled then knelt down beside in front of her.

"Slone," I said firming my voice. "I was never here, okay? You can't tell the others I was here. Not even Boba."

She gave me a confused look. "Why not?" My mind was racing as I grabbed my equipment and clipped all three lightsabers to my belt and returned the gauntlet to my forearms.

"Because I have a feeling Boba is going to start thinking irrationally because he already knows I've escaped," I said putting my helmet on, the filtering in my helmet automatically gave my voice a mechanical sound. "Sloney," I said turning my attention completely on her and looked at her fully for the first time in the five months of my absence, she had grown. Her hair was neatly braided around her head as her green eyes seemed to be wiser. "Do not go after Windu under any circumstances okay?"

Slone gave an uncomfortable look. "Boba's already planning to kill him."

"Don't do anything," I said. "I'll handle it when the time comes. I can't lose you two; you're all I have left."

Slone nodded in understanding. We both knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. "I'll try my best, Kira, but I can't promise anything. He is Jango's son."

I smirked. "I know," I said. "It worries me a little. He's going to get hurt." I sensed a presence and looked up and saw Anakin peering through.

"Come on!" He whispered loudly.

I looked back at Slone. "You know what?" I asked aloud. "Come with me, I'm not leaving without you two."

"But Boba-"

"Just trust me okay?" I said. "I plan on getting him too."

"Okay." She said as we trotted over to the opening.

"Skywalker," I said as he peeked back through. "Grab Slone." I pulled the girl up by her waist and tried to get her to the vent when the door opened to reveal Cad Bane.

"Drop the kid, Kenvor!" He exclaimed and shot at me, I ducked my head and pushed Slone up as close as I could get for Anakin's arm reach.

"Take her! Take her!" I yelled as Anakin pulled her through, I pulled out two of the lightsabers and deflected each shot. I tossed a random lightsaber to Anakin. "Go! Go! Go!" I yelled as Anakin led Slone away. It was extremely easy to block the blasts with two lightsabers, I made a mental note to get a second one. I had mine and a blue one which indicated it was Anakin's. Cad backed up as I closed in on him. He shot at me and which I quickly deflected the bolt which shot back disarming the fellow hunter; I held my lightsaber to his face.

"Well done, Fett." He growled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well done, Bane, you finally figured it out." I snapped as Rex raced over with Ahsoka.

"We set charges to the place," Rex said. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"You what?" I asked momentarily distracted, Cad kicked out his leg tripping me and causing me to fall as he got up and began to run.

Rex held up his blaster when Ahsoka stopped him. "Let him go," She said. "We need him alive and we don't have time."

Rex pulled me up. "We have to go, Sir," he said with some desperation. "We only have a few moments."

I growled as we began trotting back to the ship. I called _Slave 1 _through my helmet comm."Aurra, Boba," I said. A young voice came on the comm. link.

"Mom?"

I bit back any emotion at hearing my son's voice. "Hey Bo," I said gently then firmed my voice. "Get out of here now, this place is going to blow."

"Where are you? Where's Slone?" He asked as I tossed Ahsoka, Anakin's lightsaber we got onto the ship we arrived in, I looked over and saw Slone sitting nervously next to Anakin.

"She's with me, Bo." I answered. "Get out of here, I'll find a way to get you soon."

"But-"

"Boba." I said sternly. "Trust me."

Anakin started the ship up as I took a spot by Slone looking out the viewport of the ship and saw _Slave 1 _start its lift off. The channel became fuzzy with _Slave 1 _"Mom!" Boba's cut out voice called.

"Our communications are being blocked," I said as the static got worse. "I love you, Bo!"

"I _*Static*_ too!" He called as the connection was completely cut off.

**I want to say thanks to AaylaKit as she is so far my fav reader! Ha I appreciate your reviews and suggestions for the story!**

**For other readers, please leave some reviews I'd like to know how you like the story and how I could make it better! **

** ~KiraKenvor~**


	7. Padawan

I groaned leaning back in my chair. "_Shab_." I cursed removing my helmet then covering my eyes with my hand over my forehead as Ahsoka and Anakin switched lightsabers. Slone walked over.

"Kira." She said frowning, I looked over questioningly. "I'm worried about Boba."

I nodded. "Me too, Sloney." I pulled the almost nine year old girl on my lap and undid her braids fingering through her hair. Slone sighed and curled up on my chest. I looked up and saw Anakin was watching me as the other two launched into hyperspace.

"You're good with kids." Anakin commented as Slone drifted off into sleep.

"It's hard to imagine Slone and I didn't get along not too long ago." I said as a headache came back through my head.

"You okay?"

"Headache." I answered then felt the back of my head feeling a dried cut. "You got any bacta?" Anakin nodded and passed me a tube; I wiped some on then rested my hand on my stomach. Anakin looked at me with an unasked question. "What?" I asked.

"Uh nothing." He said caught off guard.

"Just ask." I said resting my head on top of Slone's.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked quietly.

I rubbed my stomach. "I guess so," I said. "I haven't had the time to take a test but I'm thinking that I am."

"How far along do you suspect?"

I thought back. "I'm assuming that Jr here was conceived the night before Jango died. So five-ish months." I said tiredly. _'Five months already? Ugh...'_

Anakin frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," I said. "Boba and the baby are the last tangible things that I have left of Jango. I just wish he was here to see him or her."

Anakin nodded his mind travelling elsewhere. I had a feeling it was about the senator Padme` Amidala. Anakin seemed to be the only one who understood where I was coming from with most of the pains I was dealing with. A message was coming through as Anakin turned his attention back to the front, I couldn't get my mind off of Boba. He was so close, I saw him, I heard him, I was even lucky enough to speak with him, but I wasn't lucky enough to have him in my arms but I knew he was alive and he was relatively safe. I didn't particularly like Aurra Sing but I guess you could say that we had an unspoken agreement I suppose, in respects of Jango. Aurra never had any bad feelings towards Jango and even aided us on a bounty or two which had helped me now considering she was in temporary care of Boba.

I looked forward and saw that it was a message from the council. It was Kit Fisto. "What news do you have on the bounty hunter?"

"He got away," Ahsoka said grimly. "But on the upside Kira found one of her kids."

Kit nodded. "Good," He said. "Do you know where Bane may have fled to?"

"We don't, Master." Ahsoka answered.

"Unfortunate," He said. "Meet back up at the_ Endurance_, Padawan Tano. We'll see what comes of the bounty hunter."

"Yes Master." Ahsoka's adolescent voice said "We'll see you soon."

Kit Fisto nodded as his image vanished. Things got quiet in the ship as Slone still slept; for once everything seemed peaceful, though my mind was still troubled. I wondered what Boba would think with not being the 'Only Child' anymore. If it would be a boy or girl, what I would name it. Would it look more like me? Or Jango? I hoped it looked something like me, I mean Boba and five million clones look exactly like Jango, though genetically speaking it had more of a chance to look like Jango, brown eyes were dominant over blue, darker skin was dominant over lighter, you get the picture. I then thought back to when I refused to eat, I bit my lip hoping I hadn't messed him or her up by doing that. I figured since I was Force sensitive the baby would be Force sensitive as well, I let myself meditate focusing on the baby. My breathing regulated as I sensed a small Force signature, I smiled as I saw that it was perfectly fine.

The ship made it back to the Endurance, I gently shook Slone awake.

"Hmm…" She mumbled curling her short frame on my chest.

I smirked. "Wake up, Sloney." I said poking her sides, she giggled.

"Stop it." She mumbled, of course, I didn't stop. She giggled awake and jumped off of me. "Meany."

I smirked. "Well wake up." I said as she climbed off of my lap, I walked with her down the ramp of the Twilight and followed Rex to the barracks.

"Sir," Rex said. "What are we going to do about the girl?"

I shrugged. "She's Force sensitive," I said. "I could continue her training."

"You may want to consult the Jedi Council," He suggested.

I felt the urge to roll my eyes. "Eh." I mumbled.

"I take that as an 'I'd rather not.'" Fives presumed.

"You're correct." I replied as we came to the barracks, I led Slone to my bunk and set my helmet on the top.

"Kira," She said sitting on the steps of the ladder. "I'm hungry."

I nodded. "Alright," I said as Fives entered. "Wanna come, Fives, Rex?"

Fives grinned. "Sure."

"I'll be down in a while, I'm going to clean my blaster.

"Don't have too much fun, Rexter."

The blonde haired clone smirked but didn't reply

Slone looked over at the trooper, Fives. "Creepy." She said to herself. I looked down at her and glared pinching her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Be nice," I said with a warning tone.

"How am I creepy?" Fives asked insulted.

"You look like Jango but with a beard." She said matter-of-factly.

"It's a goatee." He corrected.

"Does it matter?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Slone." I said warningly. She gave me a look but shut her mouth. "Sorry about her, Fivers."

The trooper laughed. "It's alright, Kira, she's just a kid."

I laughed. "Ha, yeah. Just a kid." I mocked as we got to the mess.

We all got food and sat down. "Uh Kira." Slone began. "This is _not_ food."

I looked over and laughed. "It's soldier food, Sloney." I messed up her hair as she glared.

"Gross."

"Kira." A deep masculine voice said from behind me, I looked over and saw Windu.

Slone scowled. "You kriffing asshole!"

I looked over at the child with wide eyes. _'Why do you have to have such a mouth on you? And who taught you to talk like that?'_ I asked myself when my inner concious said, _'You did, Dummy.'_ "Slone." I said warningly.

"No." She snapped getting up to face the dark skinned man. "This is all your fault!"

I stood up and pulled Slone's shoulder. "Slone," I said sternly. "There is a time and place for everything; right now is not the time or the place."

"But Kira-"

"Trust me." I said, her green eyes glared but she forced herself to sit back down next to Fives. I looked up at my former master. "Well I'm not going to be as aggressive as Slone, but what the hell do you want?"

"We need to have a talk."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I have nothing to say to you."

He let out a sigh. "But I have something to say to you."

I didn't speak for a few long seconds in thought. "Fives, can you keep an eye on Slone for a minute?"

"Sure thing." Fives answered.

I nodded my thanks and reluctantly walked with Windu. It took everything in me not to lash out at him and after a few tense moments he finally spoke. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" I asked harshly.

"For... the bounty hunter." He said. "You were once my padawan, you were like a daughter to me-"

"Sorry doesn't bring him back, Mace." I said bitterly refusing to look at the Jedi Master.

"Kira, you have to learn to forgive," He began. "Your hatred will consume you and-"

I stopped and glared at him. "Do NOT preach your Jedi philosophies to me, Windu," I glared him down. "And do not tell me that I have to forgive you. I cannot and I will not. You completely destroyed mine, Slone, and Boba's lives when you took Jango's. I may not be able to kill you right where you stand, which, I would really love to do right about now; and you may think that you have all the cards but you just wait. You'll get what's coming to you, _Master Jedi_." I spat.

"Kira," Mace sighed. "I fear for you."

"Tell that to someone who cares." I snapped before walking back to Slone and Fives. I sat down and ate aggressively at the fake food on my tray in irritation. Slone and Fives refrained from saying anything as it was clear I was not in the mood to be calmed down.

Later that night I went into the battle simulation area to burn off some steam, I set the difficulty on hard then took refuge behind a crate. I put on my helmet and ignited my lightsaber as the simulation started; I went out and began deflecting the shots so deep in concentration that I almost didn't notice a small figure with a blue lightsaber assisting me. I took cover and saw who it was.

"Slone?" I asked, the girl grinned beneath the cadet training armor.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked through the comm.

"You said you were going to train me." She said grinning. "So train me."

I smirked. "Follow my lead." The two of us pressed on, Slone's technique was sloppy and I could tell her mind was everywhere at once. I clicked off the simulation, Slone looked around confused.

"Hey!" She exclaimed walking over to me with purpose. "Why'd you stop?"

"You're being sloppy," I said. "You were about to get shot too." I motioned to where she just was and saw a droideika about to shoot her down.

She frowned. "Ugh!"

"Here," I said taking her lightsaber turning it backwards; the same fashion as mine with a grin.

She gave me a look. "It feels weird holding a lightsaber backwards," She said. "I don't know how you can fight so well like that."

I shrugged. "Years of practice, Sloney." She flipped her lightsaber forward.

"Well teach me something!" She exclaimed frustrated.

I flipped my weapon forward. "Okay," I said. "Personally I like the twirling and spinning when fighting so here, I'll show you." I spun my lightsaber in a deflective motion fast at first then slowed down to show Slone step by step of how to do it. She was immediately interested and followed instructions. After about an hour of showing her different moves, strikes and defense moves we decided to do a melee, of course I would go easier on her considering she was just starting out.

"I meant to ask you," I said. "Where'd you get that lightsaber?"

"I took it from a dead Jedi on Geonosis." She replied as our melee began, she struck out at me as blue and yellow clashed with the static spark that only came from the sound of two lightsabers in battle.

"Ah." We continued like that for who knows how long before we were both drenched with sweat. "Well done, Wisell."

"Wesell." She corrected.

"I know what your last name is," I said. "But like everyone else, you got to have more than one nickname."

"Oh joy." She laughed as we walked back to the barracks.


	8. Crash Landing

The next day everyone was up and now going to aid the Twi'lek Jedi Knight Aayla Secura as her fleet was under attack, I was on the bridge with Slone by my side.

"Skywalker," I said. "What's General Secura's status?"

"Her ship is under attack," He said with his hands behind his back. "We need to get her out of here, prepare the _Yumin's Fire_ for a rescue operation."

"Yes Sir!" I said and turned to a trooper next to me. "Well you heard the man."

"Yes Sir!" He saluted and raced off for the ship.

"Prepare the gunships." Anakin ordered Admiral Yularin. I watched out the window as we traveled through hyperspace.

"Slone," I said. "Stay by me at all times, capeish?"

"Gotcha." She nodded fixing the gloves on her blue and black jumpsuit; her veil covering the half of her face. The ship came out of hyperspace to the battle before us.

Anakin trotted over. "Get on the transports." He ordered.

"Yes Sir." I said as the three of us were accompanied by Ahsoka to the transports where the clone soldiers were already on board.

Anakin lifted his arm to the comm. Link on his forearm. "We're ready, Admiral."

The three transports lifted off and headed for Aayla's cruiser, the pilots of the transports engaged the battle droids as they neared the republican cruiser. "Remember what I said Wisell!" I yelled through the blaster fire.

Slone held tightly onto to the side of the ship, she shot a death glare at me. "It's WESELL!"

I smirked beneath my helmet.

"Those droids are boarding Aayla's ship!" Anakin exclaimed as the pilots to several fighters attacked the separatist ships as well as the boarding super battle droids. A droid climbed onto our transport and smashed open the cockpit lid going after the pilot. "Take care of that clanker! I'll be on board Aayla's cruiser."

"Master are you sure that's the wisest thing-" Ahsoka started but Anakin ignored her by jumping off the transport and onto a super battle droid that was flying beneath us. Ahsoka sighed loudly. There was a loud blaster shot against the hull of the transport as the droid above us shot back at Anakin, the pilot jumped up out of the cockpit and over the side as Rex reached out and pulled him on the floor of the transport.

"We have no pilot!" I exclaimed as Slone grabbed the white straps that draped over my thighs as she was knocked down. I grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up. The transport started smoking as it was flying pilotless towards the cruiser.

"Hey Kid," Rex said to Ahsoka.

She looked over hanging on tightly. "I know I know I'm hanging on!" She exclaimed as we crashed into the cruiser.

"Everyone out!" I exclaimed jumping out of the transport, all of us raced forward as Ahsoka, Slone and I activated our lightsabers as the clones started shooting. The separatist frigate's fire increased immensely as we raced through the halls taking down droids as we went. Ahsoka jumped around on the walls and on the ground as she took down droids, I mused the thought that she looked like a frog or bat as she crawled around. We met up with Anakin and Aayla as well as Commander Bly.

"Nice entrance, Skywalker," Aayla said deflecting a bolt as we ran down the hallway. "How do you plan to get us out of this mess?"

"Well I have a ship docking in the lower hangers as we speak." He said deflecting more blaster fire and striking down a droid.

We came to a droid standing in front of a pair of blast doors. "Uhh hold it!" His squeaky annoying voice ordered as he held his blaster towards us, Anakin smirked activating his blue blade as the blast doors opened revealing thirty plus droids. "Huh… Haha!" The droid said feeling proud of himself.

The ongoing blaster fire caused us all to ignite our blades, we all raced forward as three blue, one green and one yellow light sticks fought through the red bolts, we ran through an empty hallway as Ahsoka slammed on another pair of blast doors.

"We made it!" She exclaimed as the doors extended a ramp leading to the ship that would get us out of here. I heard a loud blast and looked behind me, the hallway we came from was erupting in orange-yellow flames as we ran two troopers were hit by the explosion coming towards us. "Run!" I yelled.

Anakin stopped and looked behind him. "It's too late!" He exclaimed and Force pushed us forward as the blast shields were closing.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the doors closed. I scrambled to my feet and pulled Slone up as well as Rex. There was a loud explosion on the other side of the blast doors and something hitting against it, Ahsoka started to panic. "Don't move the ship!" She ordered.

"Are you guys alright down there?" A trooper asked through the comm.

Ahsoka hit the panel several times trying to get it to open faster, it only opened a very small opening as Ahsoka looked through and sliced the doors open in order to get to her fallen master; she raced towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Ahsoka! We have to leave now!" Aayla exclaimed. Ahsoka pulled Anakin a little ways, Aayla grabbed Anakin's other hand as they dragged him. "Hurry, get him on the ship." She said as the blast doors closed and both women knelt down by the injured Jedi Knight.

"I'm going to turn on the deflector shields!" Bly exclaimed running down the hall, I heard another explosion coming our way.

"Someone hurry!" I exclaimed and pushed Slone down the hall of the ship. "Run, get to the bridge!" Slone raced off as I aided Ahsoka and Aayla. I felt the ship detach from the cruiser and make a run from it.

I followed Aayla into the cockpit as Admiral Yularin came on the screen. "You'll never be able to dock on our ship in the middle of this battle."

"We have no choice Admiral," Aayla said holding onto the seats of the pilots. One of the pilots was Bly, he glanced back at the Twi'lek General and flipped a switch. "General Skywalker condition may be critical we must get him on board the _Resolute_."

"Are all Jedi so reckless?" The admiral asked.

Aayla smirked. "Just the good ones." The ship began its docking cycle as a group of fighters began attacking, there was a loud explosion killing the other pilot, his head smashed forward locking in hyperdrive.

"The hyperdrive's been activated!" Bly exclaimed as the ship started to dock.

"Shut it down!" Aayla exclaimed.

"I can't!" Bly yelled back, I grabbed onto the back of Bly's seat holding on.

"General Secura what's going on?" Yularin asked.

"We're going into hyperspace, detach, detach!" She ordered. The ship shot forward launching into hyperspace She ordered. The ship shot forward launching into hyperspace, Aayla went in the back with Ahsoka and the critically injured Anakin as I took my place as co-pilot, a few seconds later Bly went back.

"General Secura, we have a problem." His accented voice said.

"What is it Commander?" Aayla asked the trooper, I heard Bly sigh deeply.

"In our haste to escape the coordinates were entered incorrectly," He said. "And well we're headed right for a star."

A few moments later he returned with the twi'lek and Togruta. "We have to change the route, Commander." I said trying to get the NAVI computer to work with me. We continued through hyperspace as Rex tried to repair a control panel, but once the Jedi entered he soon accompanied them as Bly sat down beside me, I moved out of the way as Ahsoka was more skilled at flying than I was.

Bly slammed his fist down in frustration. "It's no use," He growled. "The navigation computer is completely fried!"

I bit my lip and went to try to fix it.

"Shut down all power circuits to reset the coordinates." Aayla ordered Rex.

Ahsoka spoke up. "That would cut off Anakin's life support!"

"I don't like it any more than you do but it's a risk we are going to have to take." Aayla countered firmly. Ahsoka looked away worried.

"We're switching off primary power units." Ahsoka said out loud.

"We're cutting it awfully close." Bly said nervously.

"Ready to shut off auxiliary power."

"Knocking out spare power couplings." I said over my shoulder.

"On three." Ahsoka said glancing back at the twi'lek. "One! Two! Three!"

Each of us shut off our consoles, almost immediately the ship started pulling out of hyperspace with a G force slamming us back, Rex desperately clung to the chairs as his feet were flying back. I was slammed against the back of the ship unable to move as the lights went out, the ship pulled out of hyperspace and straight towards the star.

_'Well if I die,'_ I thought_ 'It'll be quite the exciting way to go- flying straight through a star.'_

"We're out of hyperspace resume all power!" Bly exclaimed reaching for the controls, the handle Rex was handing onto broke off as he was sent back smashing into Aayla. The ship began to spin in a spiral as I slammed on the extra power couplings. "Switch the power back on! What are you waiting for? Hurry! Hurry!"

Aayla reached her hand out and used the Force to push the power back on, immediately we all dropped out of the air and onto the ground as we flew around the star but the speed didn't decrease and we headed straight for a planet.

"Well," Ahsoka said glancing at Rex. "We're not going to crash into the star but we're definitely going to hit that planet."

"Brace for impact!" I exclaimed as the ship started gaining speed as we lowered to the surface of the planet; the engines exploded rocking the ship as Slone was knocked to her knees. "You okay, Sloney?"

"_Shab_!" She exclaimed and got to her feet. "I'm fine."

"Watch your language, Wisell." I ordered.

"Would you rather I speak Huttese?" She shot back. "And it's Wesell!"

I shot a glare at the girl knowing exactly where she got that from.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Rex asked. I smirked as the ship collided with the planet's surface Aayla and Rex were shot to the other side as the glass broke, the ship finally skidded to a stop when Rex kicked open the hatch. "Everyone out!"

Slone jumped out after Bly as Aayla and Ahsoka went for Anakin. I jumped out and helped Bly carry an injured trooper out as the girls raced out as the ship blew. The alien women dropped Anakin on the ground before falling down themselves.

"We made it," Aayla said with a strained voice. "And Master Skywalker is still alive."

Ahsoka let out a sigh. "I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing."

Aayla leaned back on her hand. "He would have been proud." She stated before they got up as the rest of us walked over to them.

"I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my master killed." Ahsoka said.

Aayla just gave a tired smirk then looked up at Bly. "Are you alright, Commander Bly?" She asked walking over to the trooper. I raised an eyebrow beneath my helmet as she patted his shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine, Aayla." He replied calmly.

_'Bly likes her.'_ I determined considering Bly called Aayla by her given name instead of 'General Secura'. It was obvious they were close friends and allies. _'Well most males would. Aayla is the Megan Fox of the Jedi Council.'_

Rex walked over to Ahsoka. "You alright, Kid."

"Yeah," She said looking over Anakin. "Totally."


	9. Attachments

**I'm sorry I've been so lazy about posting another chapter! It's not the greatest but I haven't had the writing bug like I've had for a while. Hopefully it's still good :)**

**~KiraKenvor~**

A little while later the troopers had set up a makeshift shelter from a bent piece of metal for Skywalker, a trooper was tending a fire as the sun was setting on the unknown planet. Slone walked over to Bly and Red helping them work on the shelter that held Anakin. I walked over to Aayla and Ahsoka as the padawan checked on her master.

"Anakin doesn't have much time," Aayla's accented voice said as she looked over the Jedi Knight. "We have to find help tonight."

I glanced over at the tall twi'lek woman and nodded as Bly walked over behind Aayla.

"Okay," Ahsoka said authoritatively. "You and Bly go south with Kira and Slone, Rex and I will stay with Anakin."

I smiled at the togruta's dedication to her master. "No, Ahsoka, in order to get help quickly we must work together."

"I can't leave him!" Ahsoka exclaimed with worry and defiance. "Master, I know if I was hurt he'd never leave me behind!"

Aayla gave a knowing look. "I know this is hard, Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind and we have to go now." The twi'lek said firmly then her expression softened. "There's nothing more we can do for him." Ahsoka frowned as Aayla stepped towards Ahsoka placing her blue hands on her shoulders. "We must do all we can to get off this planet; as a Jedi it is your duty to do what is best for the group."

Ahsoka frowned looking down at the unconscious Anakin then walked off a bit, stopped then sighed then looked towards the setting sun.

Aayla and Bly went off towards the ship as I sat down beside Ahsoka; she toyed with the fire clearly worried. "Hey Kid." I greeted, she glanced up.

"Oh hey, Kira." She said softly. "What's up?"

"Don't worry about Anakin," I said crossing my legs and leaned back on my hands. "He's a toughie."

She sighed. "I know… but he's like a father or a big brother to me so it's only natural I worry about him."

"Hey I'm not criticizing you, Soka." I said "I admire your dedication to your master."

She raised a white eyebrow. "Really? I thought you hated Jedi."

I sighed. "I don't hate all Jedi," I said. "I just don't feel that they are doing their jobs right, they're the 'keepers of the peace' and yet they can't keep the peace and I think that their rules are… inefficient. The only Jedi I hate is Mace Windu."

"Why don't you think that the rules aren't good enough?" She asked.

"I don't think that you should exempt yourself from falling in love or forming attachments." I said. "Even though it may hurt you in the end, I don't feel you should deny yourself something so… wonderful, something worth fighting for. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

She gave me a confused look. "But forming an attachment with Jango Fett completely broke you," She said not sure of her words. "I can see it in your eyes."

"But thing is, Ahsoka, is that without Jango in my life things would have been so different. I'm still fighting and trying to survive even though I want nothing more than to have died beside him. Now it's bigger than myself or Jango, Boba's out there with who knows what kind of scum and a child that has yet to be born." I said rubbing my hands together avoiding eye contact. "Jango was the best thing that could've happened to me, he may not have been the most affectionate or the talkative guy around but he gave me something to fight for, something to live for and better yet to die for. For, let's see, nineteenish years? Having an attachment to Jango and Boba has made me stronger mentally, even though temporarily and even now it still hurts to lose Jango but I can't- It's hard not to think about him, I won't lie, but it sounds corny but he's not really gone. Physcially yes, but he's in my heart." I chuckled. "You never know what you're capable of until someone you love is in danger."

"But that can lead to the dark side," Ahsoka said watching me carefully. "Because you can get blinded by trying to save that one person instead of focusing on the situation as a whole."

"It depends on how you handle it, Kid." I said. "I've been in that situation before and even though I acted as though it was easy it was killing me inside."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well during the Mandalorian wars…" I began

_*Flashback*_

_Jango and I were leading our troops through a steep mountain range to regroup with the rest of the Mandalorians during the war several years ago._

_"I'm exhausted, Jango," I said glancing over at the bounty hunter then at the troops, they were just as exhausted as me considering the terrain we had to go through. "We should let the troops rest."_

_Jango glanced back then nodded. "Let's get to the top of that hill. That way if we're being followed we'll see them before they see us."_

_"Good idea." I said then turned around walking backwards. "Alright troopers, we're going to take five once we get to the top of that hill."_

_There was a group of tired 'Yay's' I grinned beneath my helmet as we got up to the hill, I happily plopped down on a large rock as the rest of us followed suit removing our helmets. Jango walked around the perimeter looking into the forest, after deciding everything was okay he walked over to me removing his helmet. I held up a cup of caf._

_"Want some, Boss?" I asked, he took it graciously._

_"Thank you." He said with a small hint of a grin. I took off my helmet and set it down beside me and looked out into the woods when a blaster fire sprung on us._

_"Get down!" I yelled rolling back as everyone scrambled to get their weapons, I peered over my hiding spot from behind the rock drawing my blaster rifle out as the other Mandalorians fired into the forest when I saw the culprits a band of Mandalorians with similar armor to us. I aimed my blaster rifle at a Death Watch Mando as he raced towards a female with red and black armor called Calleigh and shot him square in the chest. I glanced to my left and saw Jango firing rapidly with his twin blasters when he was shot in the shoulder, he growled and grounded his teeth together trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked ducking down._

_"Don't focus on me, Kira." He ordered as he continued firing. I looked forward again to see the leader Tor Vizsla spring up to Jango smashing a long stick into Jango's jetpack, Jango sprang into action jumping over the rock firing at Vizsla. I fired several shots at him which he easily dodged and raced after Jango he had him backed up to the edge of the mountain._

_"Watch out!" I yelled just before Vizsla slammed into Jango knocking him off the edge. I heard myself gasp as I reached for my lightsaber as Vizsla grinned and shot my lightsaber out of my hand then turned and fired at other Mandalorians, I looked over the edge but didn't see Jango, I felt someone hit my shoulder._

_"General," A tall trooper called Nate said firmly. "Focus on the rest of us, if Fett's reputation precedes him. He will be fine."_

_I felt myself glare at him but nodded calling my lightsaber to me as the fight continued._

_We were losing numbers quickly and were forced into the trees for cover. "Fall back! Fall back!" I ordered through my helmet comm. channel. I led mine and Jango's squad through the thick foliage and rough terrain. I turned on an internal helmet channel as we were pinned between the Death Watch and a waterfall. "Over the edge, troopers!"_

_"Are you crazy?" Calleigh asked through the muted comm channel. "We'll be killed!"_

_"Just trust me!" I argued back. "They won't follow us and the water below is deep enough. Now follow orders and go!"_

_"Yes sir." Several unsure voices said as they filed closer to the edge._

_"We've got you pinned, Bounty Hunter." Vizsla laughed, the man was as barbaric as they come. "Once I have you, you'll be of good use to me, Child."_

_"How so?" I asked distracting them as the troops snuck down the side of the cliff._

_"First," He grinned. "I'll use you for my own pleasure, you're beautiful enough, then each and every one of my men will have access to you," He laughed gruffly. "Then I'll cut your arms off, then your legs. Don't worry, My Dear, I'll make it as painful as possible."_

_"Is that your idea of flirting?" I asked. "Because if it is I can see why you can't ever get a date."_

_He chuckled. "Charming girl."_

_"Uh huh." I said as my helmet scanned behind me seeing that everyone was over the edge. "Well as temping as your offer is, I'd rather jump off a cliff."_

_Vizsla grinned. "Well there's one right there, Sweets, go ahead."_

_"Don't mind if I do." I said and spun around racing towards the edge of the waterfall, Vizsla's men began shooting I jumped and curled my feet to my chest. "CANNONBALL!" I crashed into the water below; I hit the water and sank below as the current drug me down the river. I pushed myself above water struggling to keep my head above water; I looked over and saw my squad pulling each other to the shore._

_"There's the general!" Someone yelled as I was pulled towards a rock, I reached out grabbing it and pulled myself up._

_"Kira!" A familiar accented voice yelled. I looked up and saw Jango; I sighed tiredly with relief as he walked through the water chest deep and grabbed my arm. "I take it this was your idea to jump off a cliff into a rushing river?"_

_"Well," I said trying to catch my breath. "It worked didn't it?"_

_"It did," He said as he walked with me through the rougher waters to shore, since I was a good four inches shorter the water would have been too high for me to walk straight through. Jango wrapped his arm around my back as we made it through the water to the shore. "Are you hurt?"_

_We got to the shore and plopped down on the bank laying down as the others rested talking amongst themselves. "No," I said taking off my helmet. "You got shot and pushed off a cliff, are you hurt?"_

_"Mandalorian armor is very efficient for blaster fire protection." He said with a long sigh._

_"At least you're alive, Fetters."_

_Jango looked over from the corner of his eye and smirked slightly. "It's going to take more than that to get rid of me."_

_*Flash back over*_

"If I had stayed to get Jango then either I or more of my squad would have been killed and they were relying on my guidance to get them out safely," I said. "It all worked out in the end but you do have to think of the better of everyone rather than the better of a single person."

"That's so hard though," She sighed. "Choosing between people."

"Oh I know." I said glancing over at Slone who was asking Rex a million and one questions. "I'd better go save Rex. Go see what Aayla has planned."

Ahsoka nodded and trotted off to Commander Bly and Aayla Secura.


	10. We Lasted The Night

**I finally posted a new chapter! Woo! I'm sorry it's taken me forever to post it but it's finally up! Also put a review for possible names of Baby Fett I liked Kaida but I'm open to new ideas, the baby will be a girl :)**

**~KiraKenvor~**

Ahsoka went with them as I walked towards Rex and Slone. "From what I know we're going to look for help." I said rubbing my swollen stomach.

"Are you sure you should be doing these kinds of things in your condition?" Rex asked glancing down at me. "You've already been in a ship wreck and several battles. You should be taking it easy, Kira."

I grinned half-heartedly. "But if I stay on the_ Endurance_ or on Kamino or somewhere _'taking it easy'_ then how am I going to find Boba?"

Rex sighed inwardly. "You're incredibly stubborn, Fett."

I smirked when we heard a hiss, Rex turned around and clicked on his helmet lights, I slid my helmet over my head and clicked on the thermal scanners. Something was out here with us.

"If you don't mind me asking General Secura, where exactly are we going?" Commander Bly asked.

Aayla looked over her shoulder then towards Bly "To go find the people who live on this planet."

"Where are we going to find them? We have no idea where they are."

"It seems to me that the people we're looking for live near giant trees." Ahsoka said looking at a plank then slipped it over her shoulder and into her pack.

"Very perceptive, Padawan." Aayla praised as Ahsoka walked towards Anakin and knelt down in front of his unconscious body.

"Be strong, Master, just a little longer. Rex will watch over you."

"It is time to go." Aayla said with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, Kid, I'll take good care of him." Rex said raising his blaster. Ahsoka nodded and stood walking past Aayla.

"Captain Rex, keep your locator on. We should be back by daybreak with whomever or whatever lives on this planet." The twi'lek woman said glancing out at the savanna.

"You got it General Secura." Rex said with his helmet tucked under his arm then looked at Ahsoka. "Hey Kid. Good luck." He grinned at the Togruta girl, she smiled in return.

I walked over to Aayla. "Aayla," I said removing my helmet. "Slone and I should stay with Rex, with me getting more pregnant I don't want to do any damage to the baby and Slone isn't very good at listening to people she doesn't like, let alone people she does like."

The twi'lek nodded. "Very well, Fett," She patted my shoulder. "We will return by daybreak hopefully."

I nodded when Slone trotted over. "I don't want to stay here and miss out on all the fun!"

_'Here we go'_ I thought. "Slo," I said firmly. "I can't keep an eye on you if you go out with them and I promised your mother I'd make sure you were safe."

Slone frowned. "Kira, I'm not a baby! I want to go with Aayla and Bly." She stamped her foot while crossing her arms over her chest.

I felt my eyes narrow at the human-clawdite hybrid. "I didn't say you were a baby."

"Come on, Kira!" She pleaded. "Boba never let me do anything either."

I thought for a few seconds then looked up at the Jedi knight and the Clone commander. "Will you keep an eye on her?"

Bly stepped forward. "Of course, Ms. Fett." He said rubbing Slone's head messing up her hair. "I'll take care of her as if she were my own."

I smirked and patted his shoulder. "Good man, Bly." I turned to Slone. "Stay by Bly and listen to everything he tells you, if you don't you could die. Capish?"

"Capish." She said and trotted excitedly over to Bly, I smirked at the image of the trooper and the girl who barely came to his elbow in height at nearly nine years of age.

"Come on guys, let's move out." Aayla interrupted then turned with four troopers, a togruta, and a short human-clawdite girl following behind her as they ran into the tall grass.

_'If anything happens to Slone I'll personally disembowel Bly for everything he is worth.'_ I thought protectively then turned and sat down outside of the makeshift shelter for Anakin.

Not more than thirty minutes later the sun had set as Rex and I sat with our blaster rifles resting on our thighs, I glanced around feeling an unpleasant presence. "Keep sharp, Rexter." I said as my voice broke. "I have a feeling something not too kind is watching us." I couldn't see his expression but I could tell he gave an unsure look. "I'll walk the perimeter, be back shortly."

"Be careful." He said.

"When aren't I?" I replied and walked around the mass of the ship with my blaster rifle crossed over my chest. Everything seemed fine but I still had that feeling something was off. I rubbed my sore back and walked on looking through the scopes on my helmet. I looked over and saw Rex get up and pace the shelter looking out into the tall, tan and brown grasses.

I climbed up on a taller part of the ship and glanced out at the savanna before me while Rex looked over his side. I sat down laying my rifle beside me.

"General." I heard Rex say, I jumped down from my perch expecting Anakin to be up. I didn't really think Rex talked to himself; I walked over and saw Anakin lying on his stomach. I silently trotted over as Rex went to Anakin's side. "Are you alright?"

Anakin pushed himself up to look at the clone captain. "Behind you."

There was a loud hissing as both Rex and I spun to look behind us to see a large bird-lion type creature charging at Rex. Rex let out a scream as it pounced on him. I looked down at my hands realizing I left my rifle at my post, the creature picked up Rex by his arm and flung him down on the ground.

"Rex!" I exclaimed reaching for my lightsaber only to find that too was not on my being. Rex moved and used his legs to attempt to push back on the creature; I grabbed several rocks and began throwing them at the creature which didn't do much. Rex went for his blaster pistols aiming blindly at the creature on top on him when it slammed its three toed scaly foot on Rex's hand disarming him. They struggled as I grabbed a long stick and like a baseball bat swung at the creature hitting it in its stomach when Rex's blaster went off, the creature reared up and howled running towards the grasses. Rex rolled over on his knees firing at the creature as it sprung into the savanna faster than any other creature I had ever seen before. Rex groaned lowering his weapon.

I trotted over. "Are you alright, Rex?" I asked.

"I'm fine," He asked. "Why didn't you use your lightsaber?"

"I don't know where it is." I said helping the captain up.

"That's good." He retorted sarcastically as we looked over at Anakin who had slumped over. We trotted over to him and laid him back under the shelter. Rex sat down keeping watch but with no relief as we could hear the creatures returning if not with more numbers. I trotted around and grabbed my blaster rifle looking around for my lightsaber only to come up empty handed.

I looked out and saw a glittering reflection in the grass I began walking out blindly when I heard a hissing coming from my left, I raised my blaster at the sound but saw nothing. I bit my lip nervously retreating back to the ship. I could sense several of the creatures stalking the area and reached out my hand towards the shiny object using the Force to call it to me, I felt a comforting cylinder hunk of metal fly into my hand. To my relief it was my lightsaber. I smirked to myself walking back to Rex looking over the black hilt that had pointed edges at each side of the weapon; I ran a gloved thumb over the KF initial below the activation button as I returned to Rex's side.

"I don't know about you but I don't like those creatures stalking us."

Rex looked over and nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

Finally the sun came up but our 'friends' from last night only multiplied. I saw two of them circling our area eyeing Anakin as he was the weakest of us. I heard a groan from behind us, I looked over to see Anakin trying to sit up.

"General," Rex said placing a hand on his shoulder then pushed him back down. "You need to maintain your rest."

"I… can't rest," Anakin argued then grabbed Rex's forearm pushing it away. "Rex, they're coming, I can hear them." He pushed his way to stand using Rex as leverage. "We must fight." He groaned holding his stomach in pain as I heard a growl and footfall racing towards us. I held out my lightsaber ready to activate.

One of the creatures raced out of the grass and hissed at us as Anakin reached for his lightsaber. Two more of the creatures raced out of the grass accompanying the first, one kicked at the ground like a nerf bull ready to defend his herd. Yellow and blue blades shot out of their hilts as Rex raised his weapon; they attacked as Rex shot the first square in the forehead as it crashed to the ground the other charged us breaking through the shelter and shoving Anakin and Rex aside. Lucky for me I was far enough away not to be hit, I looked over and saw Ahsoka, Bly and a small lemur creature following. The lemur creature ran around the bird-lion with a rope running around its legs as Ahsoka raced forward activating her green lightsaber.

"No!" The lemur exclaimed. "Don't." It rolled out and pulled on the rope.

"Fine." Ahsoka said deactivating her lightsaber and went to help the lemur pull on the rope, Rex and I got up and pulled on the rope as well, I noticed Rex seemed to have hurt his arm because he only pulled with one hand. The lemur wrapped up the creature's feet. "Good job, Little Guy." Ahsoka smiled. I rolled my eyes at her innocence the laid a hand on my stomach. Bly trotted over to Anakin as the Jedi groaned. "Master!"

Rex, Ahsoka and I ran over to Anakin's side. Anakin smiled when he saw his young padawan. "Good to see you, Snips. Heh."

"This is Wag Too," Ahsoka said introducing the lemur. "He's a healer; he can make you well again."

"Don't you worry," Wag Too said walking over to Anakin. "I can fix you right up."

Anakin nodded slightly in understanding, Bly and Ahsoka got Anakin on a makeshift stretcher and began carrying him back to the camp the lemur came from, I walked silently beside Rex.

"You okay, Rexy?" I asked resting my hand on my belly.

"Don't worry, Kira." He said patting my shoulder with his good hand. "I'll be okay."

I nodded as we entered the camp seeing a bunch of the lemur-creatures and Aayla, they all crowded around Anakin.

"Uhh Snips…" Anakin said as they all looked at him.

Wag Too tended to Anakin inside one of the huts as Ahsoka went off with Aayla and I was sitting with Bly, Slone and Rex inside a hut as Rex tended to his injured arm. I began wondering what would happen when I had the baby, would I still have to fight for the Republic? If I did then what would happen to Junior here?_ 'So many unanswered questions.'_ I thought to myself as I removed my helmet setting it on my stomach._ 'When this is all over I guess I'll change my name and try a new start with Boba, Slone and the Baby.'_ I sighed looking out into the sky._ 'Without you this time, Jango.'_


	11. Defending the Lerman Camp

The next morning Bly walked out of the hut with his helmet under his arm, I lazily sat up and glanced over at Slone who was already up and about to follow Bly.

"Where do you think you're going,_ Slo'ika_?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going with Bly," She said cocking her hip. "Duh."

I glared at her when my back started aching. I decided it wasn't worth arguing over so let it go. "Fine but try not to pester the commander, eh, Kid?"

"Sure thing, Kira." She grinned and raced out after Bly.

_'For one who was terrified of a man that looks like Bly she sure does follow him everywhere.'_ I thought and got up walking outside to see Bly giving Slone part of a fruit he was eating.

"Looks like you got a new shadow, Bly." I said rubbing my back.

Bly gave a confused look then caught on. "Oh she's a great kid."

I smirked when Bly's comm. Link went off. "Commander Bly," Rex's voice said. "We've got company."

Bly brought his wrist to his chin. "Friendlies?"

"Negative, Sir. A droid ship coming straight our way."

"Acknowledged. Get back here." Bly put his helmet on and turned walking off towards the hut Aayla and Ahsoka were in.

Slone looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Umm what are we going to do?"

I gave a shrug. "I don't know, Sloney, let's see what the tail-head says." The droid ship was landing a little ways off, I bit the inside of my cheek. "On second thought come with me." I walked over to the hut standing beside Bly.

"What is it, Kira?" Anakin asked struggling to get to his feet.

"They're landing not too far off."

"What menace have you brought to our village now, Jedi?" The leader of the lemurs asked, I glanced down and gave an irritated look.

"Father, you can't blame them." Wag Too said as Ahsoka stood.

"He's right, the separatist don't even know we're here."

"And they can't know." Aayla said firmly. "We've got to hide."

"Your presence here endangers us you must leave before your enemies find you." The old lemur said.

_'What a crab-ass._' I thought to myself but remained silent.

"But you'll need our help!" Ahsoka insisted. "You can't fight them alone."

"We won't fight them at all," He argued. "We would rather die than to kill others."

I nodded at his moral standings even though I made a living by killing, stealing, and lying.

"You're going to surrender? But how can you-?"

"Ahsoka," Anakin interrupted the girl "Stop. If the lerman want to remain neutral we won't force them into war."

"See to it that they leave." The old lerman said as he began leaving. "I must see what our new visitors want."

I unclipped my helmet from my belt and pulled it over my head and grabbed my lightsaber when Bly put a hand on my shoulder.

"You should stay out of this one, Kira." He said.

I was about to object but I knew that he was right. "Whatever you say, Commander." The clones got Anakin to his feet as the others grabbed their things.

"Take it easy, Sir." One of the clones said but I couldn't tell who spoke. "We'll assist you." We made our way out as I led Slone out to the tall grass when I heard blasts. The droids were entering the village being led by a fat Neimoidian.

"Keep your head down and your trap shut, eh?" I said to the green eyed girl beside me.

She nodded pulling out her lightsaber. "Just in case." She whispered. I nodded.

We walked a ways before we rested within the grass; I sat down beside Bly rubbing my back. "Man pregnancy kills."

"When we get back to the_ Endurance_ I'll personally get you a back massager." Bly teased.

"Awe so kind of you, Blybee." I grinned playfully.

"You know I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight, heh no pride I guess." Rex said.

"I call it no courage." Ahsoka added.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Sometimes it takes courage to ones beliefs, Young Padawan. As any Jedi well knows."

"Not everyone in the galaxy is chomping at the bit to fight in a war that makes no sense. Most people just want to stay the hell out of it." I added.

"How does it not make any sense?" Anakin asked.

"Dooku hired Jango to be a template for a clone army for the Republic and yet he fights for the separatists? What's the point of the war in the first place? Honestly I think it's just a waste of time, effort and lives."

Anakin thought for a second. "Hmm. You have a point."

I nodded. "So as of right now what's the plan?"

"We need to find a ship and I think the only one around here belongs to the separatists. We know they have a landing ship and they might have a shuttle."

"Sir, you talking about stealing from one of the clankers?" Rex asked. "Count me in!"

"We need to find them first." Aayla said with a hand on her hip.

Ahsoka took a bite of her ration bar then stood from her spot beside Anakin. "I think we just found one!" she pointed towards the grasses. I looked over and saw a droid fly up from the grass in surprise.

"Blast it!" Anakin ordered at the clones began firing.

"Jam its signal!"

"After it!"

Slone raced off after it igniting her lightsaber as Ahsoka, Aayla and the clones raced after her and the droid. "Slone!" I yelled only for it to fall on deaf ears, Anakin stopped holding his side.

"I'm fine just go!" Anakin yelled as Aayla stopped, she nodded and ran after the droid.

"I'll stay with you, k?" I said through the metallic filtering of my helmet.

"Your company would be well appreciated." He grinned.

Anakin and I walked towards a large tree when we saw the troopers. "Up there." I said.

Anakin nodded and began climbing. "You know a gentleman would let a lady go first."

Anakin grinned and turned around. "You're no lady."

I glared at him. "Sometimes I am."

"When's that? When you're asleep?" He asked climbing up.

I felt my jaw drop insulted. "Ouch, Skywalker." He ignored me and continued climbing, I rolled my eyes and climbed up after him. Once we got up I walked over behind Bly and Aayla.

"I hope you're feeling better, Master," Ahsoka said looking through binoculars. "'Cause look what we found."

"Heh! I'm getting stronger all the time, Snips!" Anakin smirked looking through the binoculars. My helmet went into scan mode and analyzed what looked like a separatist fort. "But I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

Anakin looked around the fort through his binoculars. "That shuttle is our ticket of this rock."

"It's not going to be easy, Sir." Bly said. "There don't seem to be any flaws in their security line."

My helmet picked up the Neimoidian I saw earlier and saw him ordering around a few droids. I looked down and saw droids bringing a large missile towards a cannon.

"Looks like the separatists have a new toy; see if you can get a closer look."

"Yes Sir." Bly said obediently.

"I'll go with you, Commander." Rex said as they jumped down.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I mumbled as I watched the troopers jump down from the tree. I glanced back at the Neimoidian who seemed to have said something that pleased his pathetic droid army as they were cheering then they stopped and backed up leaving two brainless droids standing in front of him, the fat Neimoidian pointed at them then they moved through the crowd of droids to the open field towards Bly and Rex.

I let out a lengthy sigh as I glanced back at the troopers seeing the two droids were no less than a few meters in front of Bly and Rex.

"Uh oh, stay down boys." Anakin said obviously seeing what I saw. I crossed my arms over my chest gripping onto the my wedding ring when the missile was shot off into the air.

"Oh kriff." Slone mumbled as it crashed into the ground as a large explosion began engulfing the entire area. "RUN BLY RUN REX!"

I gasped as Aayla and Ahsoka jumped to a lower branch. Rex shot out his extension cable shooting himself up into the tree but Bly tripped over a log and fell as he shot his extension cord out missing the tree, Aayla jumped into action slicing a vine jumping down as the explosion was catching up to Bly. Swinging down she flew by Bly as he grabbed onto her waist as they made it back to the safety of the tree.

_'They so like each other.'_ I thought.

"That's some toy. It took out every living thing." Ahsoka said grimly.

"Where are they off to now?" Aayla asked no one in particular.

"They must be going back to the lerman village," Anakin said handing the binoculars to the twi'lek. "There's nothing else in that direction."

"Those villagers won't stand a chance," Aayla said resting her arm on her knee.

"First we'll take out the droid's communication station then after we get a shuttle we'll go back and help the lerman."

"But Tae Wa Ka said he doesn't need our help." Ahsoka said confused.

"There's a difference between pulling innocence into a war and leaving them to extinction."

I frowned and stood up crossing my arms. "You Jedi claim to be the 'Keepers of the Peace'." I said irritated. "If those lerman are too ignorant to accept help to save their own lives then do it without their permission."

That night we waited in the tall grass as Aayla and Ahsoka snuck through avoiding the spot light when Anakin moved a rock with the Force watching a droid's attention.

"Hey! What was that?" It asked then trotted over to find out what it was.

_'A rock, dumbass. What else would it be?_' I thought.

It went to pick up the rock when Anakin make it move out of the way then moved to try to get it again but the rock slid out of the way. Again the droid went to grab it when Anakin called it to him, the droid followed it into the grass. Anakin quickly sliced it down with his lightsaber. Anakin moved around us then called the rock to him catching the other three droid's attention. He activated his lightsaber as Rex and Bly grabbed two of the droids breaking their necks as Anakin sliced them down. I grabbed Slone's shoulder as we followed the clones and the Jedi to the door when it opened. I picked Slone up and over the door.

"Need help, Sir?" Bly asked as I wondered how I would get through the door being the size of a small planet.

"Normally no," I said. "But now I'd appreciate the help, Commander."

He nodded and helped me up then went through himself. We ran over behind some crates as two droids walked by. Slone crept out behind them leading us to the command center where three droids were sitting at the controls.

"Check the exterior, we cannot have any surprises for the general." The annoying mechanic voice said as Bly jumped and grabbed one of the droids. "Four-Seven-Two-Four how does the west end check out?" it asked as Rex started beating down on the second droid. "What the-?" it asked as a blue light sliced him down, Slone smiled with pride then glanced at me with a grin. I nodded and smirked beneath my helmet. We caught up with the girls and raced down the hanger to the shuttle.

"Shield generators, Sir!" Bly exclaimed.

"Let's take em with us." Anakin grinned as the clones went for the generators as the rest of us made a break for the ship. Soon enough the ship lifted off the ground and we were home free. Aayla steered the ship towards the lerman camp and landed just outside the village. The Jedi walked out and tried to get the lerman to leave the area.

A few minutes later Anakin walked inside. "I take it the old guy refused any help?"

"How'd you guess?" He asked annoyed.

I thought for a second. "Why don't we make a barrier around the village, it may not hold up for long but it could help."

"With what? There's nothing around here we could use." Anakin said sitting down.

"When we went to go get help we saw giant pods," Slone said putting her hand on her hip. "It's the same pods they make their homes out of. We could use that."

Anakin smirked. "Good idea, Kid."

We had laid out who knows how many pods as a barrier.

"Droids inbound. We've got eight minutes tops." Rex said from atop one of the pods.

"Come on guys let's get these shield generators in place!" Anakin said as Bly and Aayla raced towards the pods.

All of us were either using the Force or using ropes to pull the pods in front of the road into the village.

"Wait stop what you're doing," Tae Wa Ka growled. "Stop building the wall. I did not ask you to defend us."

"This battle is inevitable you can stand by your beliefs but let us stand by ours." Anakin said, I had had about enough of this Tae Wa Ka character as walked over irritated.

"Just shut up and go back to your huts." I snapped.

He glared at me. "That doesn't seem like a very Jedi-like thing to say."

"Funny." I snapped. "I'm not a Jedi I'm a Mandalorian bounty hunter. So don't worry about that, Old Man."

Slone cocked her hip. "And she tells me I have to be nice to people…hypocrite."

"Thank you for what you're trying to do. I'm sorry but I can't help… my father is very strong willed and set in tradition many others agree with me but we were raised under a very strict code we must respect it even if we don't agree." Wag Too sighed.

"Don't worry we can handle it." I said and looked out as the scanner on my helmet moved over my eye surveying the oncoming droids when they stopped.

"They're holding position."

"They're not going to charge us if they can hit us from long range first." Anakin said his hands behind his back. "But if we can withstand that weapon we'll draw them in."

The droids prepped one of the cannons loading one of the missiles in the shoot. There was a loud bang and the missile shot high into the air. "Incoming!" Rex exclaimed.

"Power the shields." Anakin ordered, I nodded and pressed on one of the shields as Bly and Aayla activated the other one. The missile hit the ground and the large fireball of flames headed straight for us.

"I hope your shield is strong enough." I said feeling my heart racing. The flames rammed into the shield but thankfully the shield served its purpose.

"Now they'll have to get their hands dirty and meat us face to face." Anakin smirked proudly as a squad of droids started charging towards us.

"That's a lot of clankers." Ahsoka commented.

"We got to stop them before they get through the shield."

I turned to Slone. "Show me what you've learned, Sloney." I smirked as the yellow blade light up. Slone grinned.

"Gladly." She smirked igniting her blue blade. We went through the shield and into the oncoming blaster fire deflecting shots, with years of practice I whizzed through several droids with no problem, within moments the entire first droid squad was defeated. Two other squads soon followed as we raced forward slicing the droids as Bly and Rex stayed back to hopefully get any that slipped by us.

"Snips! Get back to the village. I'll take care of the new weapon." Through the sinking between mine and the clone's helmets I could have internal communications with Rex and Bly.

"They breached the shield!" Rex exclaimed through blaster fire. "They're taking out the shield generators!"

My helmet shifted into a 360 degree vision angles and saw that the shield was depleting as Slone, Aayla and myself fought off the droids. The droids began entering the village when one shot Slone in the shoulder, I felt myself gasp as the nine year old cried out and clutch her shoulder tightly. I raced over to the droid that shot her.

"Oh no…" It whimpered.

"Do not piss off pregnant ladies when they have weapons." I growled and sliced it down with ease. I trotted over to Slone and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. I grabbed her lightsaber and stood guard as more droids came, suddenly the lerman jumped into action beating down droids with whatever they could find.

"The weapon has been disabled." Anakin's voice said through my helmet as the lerman raced through the legs of the droids with a rope and threw the rope when another lerman threw a pitch fork pinning the rope to the ground a group of them pulled on the rope tripping them. Ahsoka ran with her lightsaber dragging behind her as she beheaded the droids. The lerman cheered with victory, I looked down and helped Slone up.

"We'll get you to a medical frigate to fix you up." I said leading her to the shuttle.

I looked up and saw three Republic cruisers overhead and let out a sigh of relief. _'I never would have thought I'd be happy to see a Republic cruiser.'_ I thought.


	12. Formation of a Plan

**This is a really short chapter but I feel bad for not posting as much as I could so here it is. Kind of pointless but it gets better next chapter.**

**~KiraKenvor~**

Apparently the council had learned of my pregnancy and requested that I meet with them ASAP. Just what I want to do when there's a galaxy-wide war going on. The ever so kind, Bly volunteered to take Slone to the medical bay.

"Thanks Bly, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, Kira. I've grown rather fond of the kid."

"… Really?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that weird?"

"Well she usually gives anyone and everyone hell."

"Oh well she must like me because she's nice to me."

My face went straight. "Little brat." Bly grinned.

"Well we'd better go," He said as Slone walked over holding her arm.

"Yeah can we like, you know, make it fast? This kind of hurts."

"You heard the kid." I said. "Well I've got a date with the council. Sloney be good for Bly."

"Duh." She mumbled walking over to a shuttle. "Move it or I fly this ship by myself."

Bly's eyes widened. "Coming."

"You're whipped."

"What?"

"TAKE OFF IN .3 SECONDS!" Slone yelled. "Force's sake! Adults talk a lot."

"Good luck, Bly." He nodding his farewell and trotted after the ship as Slone started pushing buttons. I grinned and walked towards a small shuttle and set the coordinates for Coruscant.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" I laughed and went towards the Temple.

For the first time in what seemed like weeks I allowed myself to take off my armor replacing it with a loose fitting grey tunic and black leggings with boots that went only an inch or two above my ankles. I made my way through the Jedi Temple and up to the council room and walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked raising me eyebrow.

The council members glanced over then Windu nodded. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "It's obvious our suspicions of a pregnancy are accurate."

"Apparently." I said raising my eyebrow.

"And you're fighting a war when you're pregnant?"

"Do I have a choice?" I countered.

Windu raised an eyebrow. "I may not agree with the lifestyle you've chosen but I don't want any harm to come to an innocent child."

"So what now?"

He looked towards the other council members. "We'll grand you a maternity leave to Kamino."

I remained silent not entirely sure if I was ready to go back to Kamino. "You'll stay until you have the child then report back to duty."

"Then what will happen to my kid?" I asked.

"He or she will be taken to the youngling center."

"Why there?"

"Your child has a very strong Force signature and …" Windu began. "Would be trained to use the Force."

"And if I don't agree?" I asked.

"Then the sith lords will be after your child."

"Not likely." I stated crossing my arms over my chest. "I am the mother therefore I will chose what happens with my son or daughter and there is nothing you can do or say that will hinder my right as a mother to do what I want with my child."

Windu finally gave a nod. "You are correct."

I glared at him then nodded. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Between Master Windu and yourself," Yoda spoke up. "Hostilities there are. Suggest that the two of you talk, I do."

I glared at the little goblin. "But that's _just_ a suggestion." A look of irritation crossed the Jedi Master's features. "….Right."

With that I turned and left before they could conn me into something else I don't want to do. There's nothing worse than being forced to 'talk' with your husband's murderer 'civilly'. I sighed and sat down on a chair outside of the council room thinking some things over for a while when Windu walked out.

"Kira?"

I stood up and looked at the Jedi straight in the eyes. "I could use some company to Kamino."


	13. Setting in Motion

It was silent on the small ship as I manually piloted the ship just trying to keep my mind focused while trying not to kill Windu and fly to Kamino. I hadn't been back there since Obi-Wan came in search of Jango, it was almost six months since that fateful day on Geonosis and you didn't have to be Force sensitive to see my unease about returning.

"Are you okay?" Windu finally spoke.

I glanced over at him then sighed. "Just nervous." I said.

"Why?" He asked in an attempt 'talk'.

"I'm going home." I said after a long pause which led to another long silence.

"I really am sorry, Kira."

Without looking over at him I sighed. "But 'sorry' doesn't bring him back, Mace." Another tense pause.

"He attacked me first, you know."

I glared at him. "You were the one who held a laser sword to his throat."

Windu returned the glare. "I admit I could have handled it better."

I threw a sarcastic shrug. "Agreed." He gave an impatient huff. "Careful your human is showing."

"Are you always like this?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" I asked more to myself.

"Maybe because you're rude."

"You hear that annoying voice?" I asked changing the subject.

"What annoying voice?"

"That one!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a confused look. "I don't hear an annoying voice."

"I do every time you open your trap."

Another silence; neither of us not letting down our glares towards each other. "I didn't teach you to be so rude."

"_You_ didn't teach me anything." I snapped. "What I learned I learned on my own."

"Then where did you get such a terrible attitude?"

"I don't have a terrible attitude. Just towards the fools who murders mercilessly in the name of 'Justice'. You Jedi are a joke. You are not the 'Keepers of the Peace' you destroy the peace."

"Can't we just get along for the council's sake?" He pleaded.

I glared at him when an idea came to mind then held out my hand. "Truce?"

He gave me a weary look then took my hand and shook it. "Truce."

I nodded then set the ship on autopilot. "I'm going to make drinks, since we're 'getting along' you want one?"

He gave me a weary look. "Yes thank you." I nodded and walked to the kitchen area in the cabin, once the door shut behind me I held my hands hovering over the collar around my neck and clenched my hands and the collar broke from my neck and fell to the ground kicking it into the garbage compacter I began on two cups of caf. Once both were made I looked around making sure my mental barriers were up. I looked around and saw insomnia pills; I grinned and took a small handful of them. I used the Force to levitate them and crush them into a fine powder pouring it into one of the cups then stirred it until it dissolved. I put the cups on a tray and took them out.

"What took you?" He asked.

"I had trouble figuring out how to work the caf machine." I lied and handed him the cup without any drugs in it.

He gave it a weary look. "Trade me cups."

I gave a look of confusion holding the spiked drink to my lips. "Why?"

"Don't take any offense but I don't trust it."

"None taken." I said and handed him my drink and me his. He gave me a look. "It's not poisoned," I assured. "I'd tell you if it was."

"For some reason I don't doubt that."

I nodded and sipped my drink as he sipped his. Now I just had to wait. Windu didn't seem to notice the slight bitterness of the caf and looked out the viewport, a few moments later his entire cup was empty and he was starting to dose off. Patience was never my strongest point but it would only take a few more minutes…

"He's out." I said out loud as Windu slumped over in his chair with his hand mushing the side of his face, I grinned and trotted over to my armor sitting in the corner pulling out a pair of Force-proof binders and snapped them on Windu's wrists behind his back. I took his lightsaber and clipped it to the belt of my armor, then wrapped his mouth shut with a rope. I was taking no chances of him escaping and took his comm. Link crushing it with the Force then shoved him in a closet. "Sleep sweet, _Master_." I opened a message.

"This is Kira Fett, I was on my way to the Kamino system with Jedi Master Mace Windu but now we are under attack from space pirates. I am too pregnant to fight and-" I said then glancing behind me then made the ship rock then quietly subtly clenched my hand causing the blasters in the back to start firing. "They've entered the ship. Windu is on them now but I can't say for how- Ahhh!" I screamed making one of the back doors blast open then shut off the holo-transmitter. I sent the message to the council then trotted to the back and grabbed an extra blaster rifle and fired at the tracking device on the ship's console.

I clicked open a transmission line and waited for a respond when one came I smirked. "Mika Tae?"

The wavy head of red-blonde hair turned as the pair of yellow eyes smirked. "Hey Kira," She smirked. "What can I do for ya?"

"I need help."

"With?"

"Well first off I have Jedi Master Mace Windu knocked out and in a closet right now." I said. "I'm going to bring him to Dooku, hopefully for a profit, I'll be able to see that sorry wench die and get some credits for it."

"Uh why do you have a Jedi Master?" She asked concerned. "Isn't he your old master?"

Realization dawned on me. "You don't know do you?" I asked.

"Know what?" She asked.

I looked down then back up at the hologram of Mika. "Windu killed Jango six months ago."

Her jaw dropped. "He did what?"

I nodded at the memory of the purple blade slicing through Jango's neck. "…Yes," I said finally. "Jango's dead, Boba's missing, Slone's in a medical bay on the _Resolute_ and I have been in jail for three months after Jango's death and 'working off' my sentencing by being enlisted in the Republic army."

"Oh my god, Kira!" Mika exclaimed.

"That's not all," I said. "I'm pregnant."

Mika held her head in disbelief. "How- What?"

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked. "I need your help to bring in Windu to Dooku."

She nodded. "Where are you? I'll meet you somewhere."

"Actually I had a different plan," I said. "I'm just outside of Kamino's orbit I need you to get here as soon as possible and pick me up. I'm going to crash the ship into the seas to make it look like we were attacked."

"I'll be there soon."

I nodded. "I owe you one."


	14. Welcome Home, Kira

"You want me to do what?" Mika's voice asked in disbelief.

"You heard what I said." I argued through the comm. link.

"Kira I don't-"

"Just do what I tell you Tae," I snapped. "Just shoot my ship up a bit, make it convincing."

"If you say so…" The farghul replied firing at my ship causing it to shake.

"Good." I said then pulled on my armor. "Hurry up we don't have much time before the council shows up to 'rescue' us."

"Right." She said firing enough to make it look like we were actually under attack; I grabbed the blaster rifle and shot around the ship then trotted back to the escape pods then used the Force to crush the keypads. My hands raised up and crushed the overhead panels when I heard a coughing from the closet.

_'Shit, he's awake.'_ I thought _'How'd that happen? I gave him a shit load of insomnia pills!'_ then opened the door; Windu glanced up with glazed over eyes.

"What's happening?" He slurred. "I heard… blaster… shots…"

"We're under attack Windu, don't worry." I said hastily "I will handle it."

"O….k…." He said trying to stand up.

I Force pushed him down. "You _don't_ want to do that." I said punching him in the forehead knocking him back out. "Mika!" I yelled through my helmet. "Get me out of here."

"On it." She said as her ship hooked up to mine a few moments later she appeared through the portal. "Long time no see, Kenny."

"Help me drag Bozo to your ship." I said. "Do you have anywhere we can smuggle him should we get caught?"

She laughed. "Please, Kir, I'm a smuggler and you ask if I have a place to hide him."

"Right. I knew that." I insisted as we pulled Windu out of the closet and dragged him to Mika's ship. I stopped and unclipped Windu's lightsaber glancing at it in disgust.

"What are you doing?"

"With all this carbon scoring it makes us look like we didn't fight back," I said then sliced through a few unimportant parts of the ship then tossed the lightsaber aside.

"Now what are you doing?" Her voice asked with confusion.

"If they never uncover this ship then that weapon will go down to the seas of Kamino."

"Why…?"

"That lightsaber killed Jango." I stated with anger flashing through my eyes.

"Ah." She said. "Well let's make sure this thing gets moving towards the seas."

I nodded and set the ship to move into hyperspace in ten seconds. "We have ten seconds to get detached so move it!"

We raced to Mika's ship as she detached from the shuttle as it broke into hyperspace crashing into the planet below.

"Now what?" Mika asked.

"Go to Topica City," I said with slight hesitation. Mika nodded and flew her ship down to the familiar landing pad I used to cross almost daily. "You can stay here or go. It doesn't matter to me."

"What about Windu?"

"He's out trust me," I said. "I gave him a handful of insomnia pills and punched his lights out."

"Charming, Kira, really."

I grinned and walked down the ramp as my heart started beating. _'Relax, Kira, it's just Kamino. Why are you so worked up?'_ I asked myself. _'Oh I know. This was your home and where some of the best times of your life happened. This was your life with Jango.'_ I let out a long breath as I palmed the keypad wondering if it would still open to the code Taun We had given me. To my relief it did, I half expected the Kaminoan woman to appear as she always did when I returned home, I wasn't too disapointed when she wasn't there. I glanced around at the familiar place of eye-blinding white walls and white floors with the black lines that ran across the walls. I followed the long corridor hoping I wouldn't be noticed, walking past several Kaminoans I stopped at the apartment door that I spent a good ten years living.

"What's wrong?" the tall felinoid asked at my hesitation.

"I... can't go in." I said in defeat.

"The keypad doesn't work?"

"I think it will."

"So why can't you go in?"

"It's just…" I began. I didn't feel emotionally ready to go back home.

Mika caught on. "It may help."

I hesitated then held my hand to the keypad, within seconds the door slid open. I felt like turning around and leaving right then when I felt a coldness touch my shoulder, I glanced over but saw nothing.

_'It's okay, Cyar'ika. You're home.'_

"Jango." I breathed. "Hey Mika, I need a minute."

"Go on ahead, Kira. It's okay." She smiled. Then with a hesitant step I walked into the apartment. I walked through the hallway coming upon the kitchen; everything was as we had left it, I walked slowly to the counter as my mind seemed to be toying with me. Memories of Boba, Jango and I filled the room. Boba grinned stupidly as a vision of myself stood in the center of the kitchen trying to coax Jango into dancing; he tried to refuse but eventually gave in and pulled her close taking her hand in his then spun her around bringing her close again kissing her on the lips.

I touched my own lips trying to remember what it felt like to kiss such a man, of course I could remember it but Force only knows how much I missed it. The vision faded into another when Boba stood on the other side of the counter with crazed eyes and handfuls of chocolate cupcake missiles, I glanced over and saw Jango and me crouched down slightly dodging the oncoming chocolaty missiles.

"EHHAAEEELLLLHAAHHHH!" The crazed ten year old screamed, though his voice faded and ghostly, before launching another cupcake and running into the living room.

Jango looked over at her. "Never under any circumstances give Boba chocolate."

She gave him a look of all seriousness. "Yes Sir."

They both raced off into the living room. I grinned at the memory as another played.

Slone and Boba were sitting at the table, Slone was maybe three and Boba five, coloring in their notebooks. Jango walked in from the living room and Boba sprang on him pleading for new stories of his latest bounty while I cooked dinner.

I smiled feeling tears seeping through my eyes as they scanned the room taking in every detail; I walked through to the living room as more visions played before my icy-blue orbs, I then made my way to Boba's room, still messy with toys that were thrown across the room, coloring books on the desk, space ship figurines hanging from the ceiling. His many drawings plastered the white walls and on his bed lay his bantha toy he carried around everywhere he went. I sat down picking up the dirty bantha that was missing an eye had several stitchings in the sides and slober stained on it's nose. I ran my hand through the faux fur. I sighed and carried it with me to my old bedroom, the bed was made and everything was in order, Jango was somewhat OCD about the bedroom being clean. I looked over at my side of the bed and saw a wedding photo, my first kiss as a married woman with several other photos of me and Jango, Jango and Boba, Boba and me, Slone and Boba, Me, Zam and Jango. I looked over at Jango's side and saw the picture of me kissing a baby Boba's forehead; I still wondered how he managed to get that without me knowing it. I sat down on the bed setting 'Bando' aside looking at the picture of Jango and myself on our wedding day.

"I miss you, Jango." I said to no one in particular. Coldness touched my cheeks.

_'I miss you too, Kirs.'_

I sighed resting my head in my small, gloved hand crying silently.

"Kira?" Mika's voice asked with concern, she trotted over once she saw I was crying. "K?"

"I miss him so much, Mika." I said rubbing my eyes. "It's not like we broke up and he's dating another woman. He's dead and he's never coming back…"

"Jango wouldn't want you to cry about him, KK," She said rubbing my shoulder. "You gotta stay strong for Boba, Slone and the baby."

I sighed. "I know," I let out a shaky breath. "I just want to give up sometimes... you know? Sometimes I just want to lay down and die."

She frowned and hugged me tightly. "Hey don't talk like that," She soothed then held me out at arms distance. "Death is not goodbye; it's a see you later."

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see him again, Kira, I promise."

I held my breath for a few short second trying to regain my composure. _'Stop crying, Kira.'_ I tried to order myself only to fail horribly. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Mika." I said with a weak and small voice.

"You have every right to cry, Kira."

I sighed trying to will myself to calm down.

I had told Boba and Slone the same phrase when things went wrong, I never thought I'd have to say it to myself.

"This is what you save your tears for."

**Wow depressing right? I just felt that it seemed like Kira was forgetting Jango or not in as much emotional pain as she should be with all considering so this is why it's so sad. Don't worry we'll get back to the more exciting parts after this :)**

**Also on my profile I wrote up some bios on my characters so if you want a general idea of what they look like and such.**

**~KiraKenvor~**


	15. The Pirates Did It

Hours later we were back on Mika's ship and in hyperspace for a planet called Cato Neimoidia where Dooku and I had agreed to meet for the delivery of Mace Windu. I sat curled up on the co-pilot seat bored out of my mind, after my break down I admit I felt better. It was good to be home, it may have been plain as all hell but it was none the less home. I toyed with the ring strung around my neck when a comm. Call went through to my helmet.

"Hey Blybee," I smiled at the clone commander.

He shuffled his feet. "I have some bad news…" He began.

I laughed figuring Slone was trouble for him. "Oh no what'd Slone do?"

"She… uh ran away." My smile faded immediately.

"What! You let her get away? I thought she was in the medbay where, you know, she should be tripping out on drugs? You were supposed to be watching her!"

"She came out late last night and I got a call on my comm. Link," Bly began. "Long story short she asked what kind of blaster I had, I let her see it, she swung it and hit me in the head then stunned me and I'm guessing put me in my room and stole my armor."

"You gave her a weapon! Who gives a nine year old a weapon?" I asked in dismay. "Bly, never under any circumstances never give Slone a weapon when you're not paying attention!"

"I learned that." Bly said sarcastically.

"Watch the sarcasm, Flyboy." I snapped. "_You_ lost her, _you_ find her."

"How will I find her? I don't even know where she went." I said, "Or what form she's taken."

_'Damn clawdites.'_ I thought before replying. "She can't stay in any form for too long, she can't control it yet and my guess is she went to find Boba. Guess she got tired of waiting around since I'm not allowed to look for him yet so she would do it for me. Try Tatooine, you can get all sorts of information there. Contact Jabba the Hutt, he may be a slime ball but he knows what goes around in scum-ville… but nobody sees a Hutt without something to offer."

"I don't exactly have anything of value." He countered.

"Well I guess you'd better start figuring something out, Bly." I said a little harshly.

"Got it."

"Oh and Bly," I said before he turned off the comm. Channel. "She gets hurt and I make you hurt worse than being eaten alive by a sarlacc to digest painfully over a thousand years…"

"Right…" He mumbled before turning off the comm. Link.

Mika glanced over out of the corner of her eye. "So now Slone's gone AWOL?"

"I guess so." I said sitting back in the seat. "I swear that kid is going to be the death in me."

"If she's Zam's daughter I'm sure she's fine."

I sighed. "I hope so."

"Well soon you'll have one less thing to worry about, Windu will be out of your hair, you can sneak off, find Boba and Slone and find somewhere to start over.

"If only things were that easy," I said. "Listen, Mika, if I don't make it out of the Clone Wars alive I was wondering if you'd be the god mother to Boba and the baby."

She set the ship on autopilot then looked over to me. "Don't talk like that, Kira," She said. "You've gone through worse than this war."

"Mika," I said firmly. "I'm serious; I want my kids to have better than I did and so far I'm not doing such a hot job. I didn't want them to lose one or both parents; I know what it's like to live on my own and I don't want them to have to do this."

Mika nodded. "I'll do it," She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," She said. "But you won't have to worry; you're too crazy to die."

"Damn." I replied raising an eyebrow. "Too crazy to die. I've never had such a sweet compliment before, thank you, Mika." I threw her a sarcastic sideways glance.

She grinned as we pulled out of hyperspace above Cato Neimoidia's orbit. "Prepare for landing."

I nodded and pulled my helmet on.

Both Mika and I dragged Windu's limp body to Dooku's presence. I stepped forward resting a hand on my stomach.

"Kira Kenvor," he greeted. "I'm impressed."

"I want to see him die, Tyrannus." I said firmly, my voice sounded more so by the mechanical filtering of my helmet.

He nodded and waved his hand as if shooing away a pesky fly. "The time will come, Bounty Hunter." I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him as Dooku's droids took Windu to the holding cells below. "As for now, let's talk about your fee."

I nodded and followed him as we walked down the halls of the fancy Neimoidian hallways, delicately decorated and truly beautiful for a planet filled with annoying green creatures. "I expect the agreed amount of fifty thousand."

"You will be fully compensated," He said calmly. "And as promised to Jango Fett his paycheck will be transferred to his account."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You don't seem interested in your husband's money." Dooku commented glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not after his money, Dooku, Jango specifically wanted every cent to go to Boba." I snapped insulted he thought I was only after Jango's cash. "I just want Mace Windu dead. I don't care how or who kills him but I want him dead."

Dooku glanced down at me. "As I said before Windu will die."

I growled. "When?" I asked trying to keep my patience.

"I understand your haste for revenge, Kenvor," He said as we stopped before a large window. "But the time will come."

I clenched my teeth. "Sir," I began. "I don't think you understand the importance of Mace's death."

Dooku turned and faced me. "Don't test me, Bounty Hunter."

I let out a lengthy sigh in defeat. "My apologies, Sir."

He nodded. "Forgiven. I'll contact you once the time is right, I'd be happy to allow you to do the honors."

I stared at him for a few seconds then bowed my head slightly. "Thank you, Count." With that I walked back to Mika.

She was waiting leaning up against her ship once she saw me she stood up straight. "So?"

"He's still alive," I huffed. "Count Dooku wants to 'wait for the right time'."

"There's not much you can do about it then, huh?"

"Just wait until he contacts me."

"Well," She said. "Where to?"

"Make myself look innocent so I don't have eighty Jedi after me for turning in Windu for a profit," I replied. "By the way I transferred twenty thousand to your account, should cover gas and assistance, eh?"

She grinned. "Works for me."

"Set course for Kamino." I said while calling the council, I put on my poker face as Master Kit Fisto's face appeared. "Master, Master Windu and I were attacked on our way to Kamino when we were attacked by pirates I was lucky enough to escape however Windu wasn't so fortunate."

"What happened, Kira?" The green skinned, multi-lekku creature asked.

"Windu told me to get inside the escape pod," I answered. "I don't know what happened inside the ship after that but I know someone or something pushed the hyperspace because the ship crash landed in the seas of Kamino."

The nautolan grew silent for a moment. "I see, do you know where the ship crashed?"

"I know the general location," I answered. "It's near Tipoca City."

"Do you know the pirates that attacked the ship?"

"I know a lot of scum in this galaxy but I didn't recognize this one, the leader looked like a Trandoshan subspecies. Male I believe."

"Very well," He said. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm above Kamino's atmosphere."

"We'll send someone to pick you up."

"That's not necessary, Kit." I said leaning back in my chair. "I managed to get a signal for a long time friend of mine. She picked me up and is taking me to Tipoca City."

"Very well then."

I nodded as Mika landed the ship on the landing platform as the nautolan faded. "Where are you going now?" I asked.

"Well if you want I can keep you company," Mika offered. "I've been living out of my ship anyways."

I nodded. "I could use some familiar company."

A few hours later we got back into the apartment taking a seat at the table. I ran a finger on the table's surface. "It sure does get dusty around here after almost six months."

Mika gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Kira, soon enough you'll have Boba back and a new baby."

I nodded wrapping my arms around my stomach. "Yep. Just me, Slone, Boba and Fett Junior."

"Do you ever think you'll get remarried?" Mika asked.

I shook my head negatively. "I'll never remarry," I answered. "There may be a hundred million identical copies of a man but there's only one Jango. I don't think I could love someone as much as I love Jango." Mika watched me carefully with a strange glint in her yellow eyes. "What?"

She looked down. "You said love, not loved." She said unsure if it would offend me.

"He may be dead, Mika, but that doesn't change the way I feel or felt about him."

"Now that's what I call true love."


	16. Bossk and A New Beginning

After four months and now heavily pregnant I sat in the armory with my armor laid out in front of me, it was time for a change starting with my armor. I cut the sleeves off then took the gaunlets and painted them black, brushing back a peice of hair that had fallen into my face as I hung the gauntlets up to dry. I repainted any dents and scraped off any carbon scoring that happened throughout the years.

Mika raced in. "Kira!"

"What?" I asked startled.

"_Slave 1_ is on the scanners!"

I felt my eyes widen. "What! Try to get a clear channel to the ship!" I said dropping the chest peice and raced to the communication center, Mika was right _Slave 1_ was hovering above Kamino. I flipped on several communication channels. "Tipoca City, Kamino to _Slave 1_, Tipoca City to _Slave 1_. This is bounty hunter, Kiratta Kenvor-Fett, do you copy?"

A weak signal came through from the Firespray class ship. "Tipoca City this is bounty hunter, Bossk."

"Bossk?" I asked. "Bossk! What are you doing on _Slave_?"

A slithering sound came from the comm. "Aurra Sing hired me for a job, unfortunately _Slave 1_ is in need of repairs."

I rose an eyebrow. "Is Boba on _Slave?_"

"Last I hear he was sent to an orphanage on Bespin I believe."

"Bespin?" I asked thinking for a few moments. "Are you alone?"

"For the time being, yes."

"Docking Bay 12 is open," I said. "Land _Slave_ there and I'll meet you there. I'll have several mechanics on their way to repair the ship."

"Sure." Bossk replied.

_'I'm going to get Slave 1 back.'_ I thought to myself and turned to Mika. "Mika, rally up some mechanics."

"Gotcha." She said and trotted off. I walked out to Docking Bay 12 and saw Bossk guiding the ship to land. The ship landed and a few moments later the ramp extended and the trandoshan exited the ship.

He gave a nod as he trotted through the rain to the doors. "Hello Bossk." I stepped back away from the tall creature, I pulled out my lightsaber and held it to his throat.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed going for his blaster, I called it to me before he could grab it and pointed it to his head.

"I wouldn't do that," I growled. "Where is Boba?"

Bossk's reptilian tongue slithered out. "On Bespin."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't."

I glared at him and held the blade closer to his neck. "Then you'll be coming with me."

"My ship needs repairs."

"_Boba's_ ship need repairs," I corrected as Mika trotted around the corner with several mechanic droids.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Mika asked.

"Bossk has kindly offered to show us to where Boba is." I said glaring at the trandoshan.

"Right..." Bossk mumbled.

"Mika, I need binders."

The felinoid nodded and produced a pair of binders from her belt. "Here."

I clipped the binders on Bossk's wrists and pulled them behind his back when his comm. link went off.

"Bossk," A female's voice called through I immediately recognized it as Aurra Sing's. "I'm going to get Boba, if you help I'd be happy to split Jango Fett's cash fifty-fifty."

I glared at Bossk. "So you're going to take Jango's cash, eh?"

Bossk hissed. "It's none of your concern, _Jedi_."

I felt my eyes narrow as I kneed him prompty in the rear. "Watch your mouth, Lizard." I snapped taking the comm. link from his wrist. "Now, you're going to tell Aurra we'll be to Boba's location shortly. If you refuse, you die."

"Understood." Bossk hissed as I pressed the button on the comm. link. "Send your coordinates to _Slave 1_."

"Will do." Aurra replied. I turned to the droids.

"Get the ship up and ready," I ordered then turned to Mika. "I'll need your help."

She turned to me eyeing me carefully. "Kira," She said sternly. "I will go and find Boba, you have to stay here. You're too pregnant to be of any help."

I glared at the feline. "I'm going, Mika."

"As your best friend it's my duty to tell you what you don't want to hear," She snapped. "You're staying here and I'm going to get Boba, don't worry I'll bring your little _Bo'ika_ back safe and sound."

"Mika-"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this, Kira."

I growled to myself. "Fine."

Mika nodded to the mechanic droids who went out into the never ending rain and began working on the ship.

I glared at Bossk pushing him to sit. A little while later _Slave 1_ was ready to depart for Bespin and Mika was suited up with every weapon imaginable.

"Get moving, Trandoshan." Mika ordered pulling Bossk to his feet.

"Bring him back, Mika." I said in a soft, yet firm tone.

"I will try my best, Kira."

I nodded my thanks as she and Bossk made for the ship, within moments the ship lifted off the ground and went into hyperspace. I sighed and retrieted to the apartment, I decided that I needed to do something productive and pulled out a few lightsaber parts and a light blue lightsaber crystal and tried to will myself into a meditative state in order to create the weapon.

Hours passed and the new lightsaber was completed I was left with nothing to do and nothing to keep my mind off of Boba and Slone.

_'Slone_.' I thought and commed Bly. "Bly? This is K. Fett."

"Come in, Kira."

"How's the search for Slone?" I asked. Hesitation. "Bly?"

"I searched all of Mos Espa and Mos Eisley but I can't find her."

I felt my eyebrows furrow. "Have you contacted Jabba?"

"I don't have anything to offer, Kira," He replied. "I wouldn't get an audiance with him."

I thought for a moment. "I have good relations with Jabba, go to his palace and tell him that I have a message for him."

"And if things don't work out as planned?" He asked.

"Then I'll be forced to make an appearance and Jabba won't like that."

"Very well."

"Good luck Commander."

"Thanks."

Bly commed out as Mika commed in.

"Mika Tae to Kira Fett," She said. "Tae to Fett, you there?"

"I'm here," I said. "What's going on?"

"We'll be landing on Bespin in 0300 hours," She answered. "I'll comm if I have any news on- wait."

"What?" I asked.

"Aurra Sing's ship just flew out and there were two life forms on board. I'm guessing Aurra and Boba."

"Follow them!" I exclaimed.

"I gotta go, see you soon Kira. Tae over and out."

I growled and began pacing. I hated not being able to do anything it was infuriating!

_'After how many years of not using any protection now's the time you finally get pregnant.'_ I thought then mentally kicked myself for the thought feeling the baby move. "You're not a mistake, Little One, just bad timing."

The baby kicked again. _'Doing summersaults are we?' _I thought sitting down as the baby kicked again and seemed to move lower into my abdomen causing pressure to my lower stomach, "Ahh..." The pressure soon turned to pain. "Oh god." I pulled out my comm yet again. "Taun We?"

"Yes, Ms. Fett?"

"Fett Junior is on his or her way," I said gritting my teeth. "_Shab,_ please send someone to help me!"

"Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan Kenobi are here, I will send a medical team to your apartment." The Kaminoan said slowly and gracefully.

"Yeah that's fabulous now can you please hurry? I don't mean to be rude but I'm in pain here."

"I understand, Kira Fett."

I set the comm down and held my stomach as the pain increased. "Oh do hurry." I had always mused the thought of having a baby but I imagined it completely different compared to this. I imagined Jango would be here holding my hand, me cursing at him saying that this was all his fault and if he ever did this to me again he would be neutered on the spot.

The doors swooshed open and the Jedi entered. "Kira," Obi-Wan said trotting to my side. "Are you alright?"

"Do I _look_ alright to you?" I asked trying to brace the pain.

"Take none of her words to heart, Master Kenobi," Shaak Ti said helping me to sit on the bed.

"Right."

"I'm not having the baby here am I?"

"If you want to have it here."

"No!" I exclaimed. "The sheets will get all bloody and gross!"

"The medics are on their way, Fett," Shaak Ti said trying to soothe me.

Obi-Wan took my hand trying to give me something to concentrate on. Bad Idea. I squeezed the living hell out of his hand. "Ahh!"

"I now understand why Jedi don't form attachments." I growled.

"What do you mean?" Shaak Ti asked as the medics arrived with a chair.

"You won't ever have to feel this pain." I said as they helped me to the chair.


	17. Mika Tae

Things weren't going as well as they could have in the medbay. Obi-Wan rested his hand on my forehead.

"Stay with me, Kira." he said.

"I'm here." I said weakly.

"Master Kenobi," the Kaminoan doctor said. "the baby is going to be breach, she's coming out backwards."

"How are Kira's vital signs."

"She's weakening," Taun We's voice said with worry. "the child must come out now or we may lose the both of them."

I felt my head spin and my forehead start to sweat. "I'm not dying... yet." I said trying to force myself into conciousness.

_'Cyar'ika, don't die yet,' _a voice said from inside my thoughts. _'Push, Kira.'_

I coughed and shook my head slightly. "I'm not going to die yet, Jango." I said grabbing Obi-Wan's hand. "Obi."

Obi-Wan looked over with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Get ready for a shit load of pain."

"What?" With that I squeezed his hand as tightly as I could and pushed with everything I had when I heard a baby crying. "You did it, Kira!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as the Kaminoan wrapped up the tiny child.

I felt my vision go blurry and tried to make myself meditate and force myself to stay awake. _'Focus Fetty.'_ I thought to myself as the noisy world became silent and all I could hear was my own heartbeat. I felt myself fall into a healing trance until my world went black.

"Kira..." A distant voice said. "Get her!"

"We're losing her!"

I woke up after who knows how long, I glanced over and saw Obi-Wan looking out the window out into the never ending storms of Kamino.

"Obi...?"

At the sound of my voice he turned, in his arms was a tiny pink bundle. "Are you alright?"

I felt my eyebrow raise. "Are you going to ask me that every time I talk to you?"

He grinned slightly. "You have a little girl."

I held out my arms to him as he laid the child in my arms, for the first time I saw my first biological child, a little girl with olive skin, dark brown eyes and a head full of black hair. I smiled caressing her chubby cheeks and kissed her forehead. "You look like your daddy." I smiled feeling tears well up in my eyes, I didn't want Obi-Wan to see me cry so I held the little girl close.

Obi-Wan frowned and pulled me into a hug, oh how i despirately wished it was Jango. He never even knew I was pregnant and he would never get to see his little girl and she would never see him. I wrapped my arm around Obi-Wan's chest hugging him back.

"What are you going to name her?" He asked once I regained my composure.

"I.. don't know." I said. "Unnamed daughter Fett."

Obi-Wan grinned as little Fett watched me carefully, she didn't cry or squirm she just watched me with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Kaida." I said finally.

"That's a good name."

"I thought so." I looked down at Kaida as she still watched me emotionlessly and stone-faced. "I have a feeling you're going to be a handfull."

Oh that feeling was so right.

I sat holding Kaida examining her features and her examining mine, I lifted the bottle to her lips as she graciously took it continuing to watch me. She was small, only five pounds and 16.6 inches but she looked fine otherwise. The door swooshed open and Mika walked in... without Boba.

"I take it he escaped from the orphanage?" I asked sighing.

"That kid is a crafty one."

"He is Jango's unaltered clone."

She sat down on the bed spotting the baby. "No kidding- let me see that kid!" I nervously laid Kaida in her arms as she started making a baby voice as she talked to my daughter. "She's beautiful, Kira."

"I know," I smiled. "She's gonna be a little heartbreaker here soon."

"Ain't that the truth." Mika grinned smoothing out the little black hairs on Kaida's head. "What's her name?"

"Kaida."

"Awe!" She smiled. "Where'd you get that name?"

"I made it up." I grinned taking Kaida and patted her back until I heard a burp.

"I like it." She grinned then her grin faded. "I saw Boba."

My head snapped up. "What?"

"Aurra found out that Bossk wasn't alone," She continued. "She snatched Boba out of the orphanage as Bossk and I were about to get in."

"What happened?"

_*Mika's POV*_

_I guided Slave 1 to a landing platform as the ship flipped onto it's back, I locked up the ship and climbed out to where Bossk was being held. _

_"Cat." he hissed._

_"I have a name." I hissed as my ears flattened._

_"Excuse me." He snapped. "Listen, I don't much like Kira but in respect for Fett I'll help you find Boba."_

_I glared at him. "Why should I trust you?"_

_"Maybe you shouldn't."_

_I stared at him for a while. "Try anything funny and I wont hesitate to blow your brain out."_

_"Understood." I unclipped the trandoshan's binders, he rose and rubbed his wrists while I kept my blaster trained on him. A comm. call came through Slave 1's transmittions._

_"Get it," I ordered. "And don't let Aurra know I'm here."_

_Bossk nodded and clicked open the comm channel. "Bossk! Where are you?" Aurra Sing asked._

_"I'm at docking bay 4, I'll meet you at the orphanage."_

_"You'd better be there."_

_"I will." Bossk hissed before shutting off the comm then turned to face me. "Let's go."_

_I nodded grabbing a blaster rifle slinging it over my shoulder as Bossk grabbed his blaster. We exited the ship and walked to the orphanage where Boba was being held. Once there I spotted Aurra on a ledge above, she had out a pair of binoculars._

_"Bossk! Who is that?" She hissed._

_"She's a... ah."_

_"She's Kenvor's friend! We need Fett's cash!" Aurra growled jumping into the orphanage through an open window. "You're out, Bossk!"_

_I glanced over at Bossk then raced in to the orphanage to attempt to get Boba before Aurra did. "Split up." I ordered. _

_Bossk nodded and ran through the doors to the downstairs while I raced upstairs, little kids ran in their rooms at the sight of us._

_"Excuse me!" One of the workers snapped stopping me. "Who do you think you are?"_

_"I think I'm Mika and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get Boba Fett."_

_"Boba Fett?" The twi'lek asked. "There are no children here by that name."_

_I snorted. "He is about eleven years old, long, dark curly hair, brown eyes, roughly this tall?"_

_"Oh! I know that one, he calls himself Lucky. Would you like to adopt him?"_

_"No." I said. "His mother would like him back."_

_"He doesn't have a mother, Dear." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "That's why he is here."_

_"No," I snapped walking down the hall with the green skinned woman following me. "He was separated from his mother after his father died."_

_"Well we need to verify this." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Would the supposed mother be willing to take a DNA test?"_

_I groaned. "He's not her biological son! He's a clone. She's the adopted mother."_

_She gave a worried expression. "I don't think so."_

_"Just ask him!" I snapped coming to a room and pushing open the door, to my relief and dismay there was Boba... with Aurra._

_"Boba?"_

_"Mika?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Boba let's go!" Aurra snapped. _

_"What are you doing?" The twi'lek asked. "You can't take him!"_

_"Boba!" Aurra snapped grabbing the boy's arm dragging him out the window. I jumped into action racing after them as Aurra drug him out of the orphanage. _

_"No!" I shouted in anger about to jump out the window after them when Bossk entered._

_The twi'lek was screaming at the kidnapping of Boba, Bossk glanced down at me. "Well let's go!"_

_I nodded and jumped out the window with Bossk behind me, Aurra drove away on a speeder towards the docking bay we came on with Slave 1._

_"She's after our ship!" I exclaimed as we raced after it when the ship raised off the ground and shot into space._

_"No!" _

_Today was just not my day. Not only did I lose Boba but I lost Jango's ship too. Kira was going to kill me._

**Sorry I haven't been writing as much, I've been super busy with school and such so I'm sorry :( **

**I might be temporarily discontinuing this story because I'm absolutely brain dead for Kira's story... while I have ideas for Kaida's. Also when I do get around to putting up Kaida's story you'll have to look on my profile thing for it because I'm not going to put it on Jango/Boba's page thing.**

**~KiraKenvor~**


	18. Life Goes On

"So that's it?" I asked.

"That's it." Mika replied.

"I expected something with a ton of fire power and crazyness."

"Me too," She said handing Kaida back to me. "I wish I could've done more."

"You did what you could." I sighed. "I just hope he's okay."

"He looked okay when I saw him." Mika replied.

"Jango would know what to do." I sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up, Kira." Mika consoled. "You're doing what you can."

"Mika," I sighed. "I've gone through an entire pregnany- nine months; nine months Boba has been on his own. He doesn't even know he has a sibling or if I'm even still alive. I should be out there doing something! But instead I'm forced to be a part of the army- fighting for something I don't even believe in while little Boba is out there all by himself! I know he's a tough kid, don't get me wrong, but he's only eleven years old."

Mika frowned. "If there's anything else I can do..."

I layed back then looked between Mika and Obi-Wan. "I just need a few minutes alone with Kaida."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course," he said. "Call us if you need anything."

"Will do." I said as they turned and left the medbay. I looked down at the little girl in my arms and rubbed her cheek with my finger. "Kaida," I said repositioning myself to sit up with my knees up and have her laying on my legs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you'll never meet your father, I know you would have loved him. I wish he was here to see you, I'd give anything to see his face again."

_'You see his face every day.'_ My concious thought.

Two months later I was in the kitchen making Kaida a bottle when I felt something eerie run throughout the appartment. I stopped what I was doing and listened for a few seconds; at first I heard nothing then I began hearing a faded voice coming from my bedroom where I had left Kaida sleeping soundly in Boba's old crib that I had dug out of the closet. My heart started to race as I reached down and pulled out a blaster hidden from inside my boot and made my way towards the bedroom.

I held the blaster out in front of me a little ways as I hid behind the doorframe to the bedroom. The voice was gone for a moment before I heard it again.

"Sleep soundly, _Kaid'ika._" It said. Whoever it was knew a little _mando'a_ that was for sure. The door swooshed open and I jumped out, blaster extended.

"Hands up!" I ordered. "Or suffer the-"

No one was there. Everything was as I had left it. Still, though, I wasn't convinced and looked around but found nothing. I shook my head.

"I think you're going crazy in your old age, Kira." I said to myself walking in the bathroom to splash water on my face. I turned on the faucet cupping my hands under the water then bringing it to my face and splashed it on. I grabbed a towel and dried my face then looked in the mirror. From behind me in my reflection there was a figure of a man in blue and silver armor.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly almost jumping out of my skin grabbing my blaster turning and pointing it in the direction I saw the man but again saw no one. Kaida woke up and started crying. "_Shab_." I hissed to myself. '_You ARE going crazy.'_ I walked out returning the blaster to its hiding place in my boot, I walked passed a full body mirror almost afraid to look into it. I shook my head and looked in it. At first there seemed to be nothing, but slowly the figure appeared. I stared at it for a few seconds as the figure became more solid looking.

The figure stared back, his helmet tilted slightly in my direction. He didn't speak he just stared at me as I stared back at him. At first my heart was racing but then I realized what it was and who he looked like. I felt the hollowed out hole in my heart start to ache at the image of my husband in his armor. Within a few seconds the image faded into nothingness leaving me with the sound of Kaida crying, I shook my head and walked over picking up my little daughter comforting her.

"You're okay, Kaida." I soothed. "Shh."

She soon did quiet down falling back asleep within a few moments.

A small beeping came from the comm sitting on the side table. I shifted Kaida to one arm cradling her then walked over to the comm and picked it up answering it.

An image of Dooku appeared. I squared my shoulders. "Dooku."

"Master Windu has unfortunately escaped." He said calmly.

"Escaped? How?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That is unimportant."

I raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "Does he know I am the one who brought him there?"

"No." He said sharply.

I grinned. "Good."

With that the comm channel closed and another call was coming in. I sighed and answered it seeing Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Morning!" Anakin grinned. "Listen, we're going to need you to go to the _Endurance _and meet Master Windu and myself there. Also, how do you feel about training cadets?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Training cadets?" I asked setting the comm on the table and sat down repositioning Kaida slightly.

"Yeah," He said. "I thought it'd be good for you to get your mind off things."

"So," I said resting my elbow on the table. "You guys want _me_, someone who _hates_ Jedi and the Republic to _train_ little, impressionable cadet troopers?"

Anakin's face turned sour as he gave a worried glance to Ahsoka. I grinned raising an eyebrow. "Uhh... well. You fight well and we could use cadets with skills like yours."

I stared at him then a thought crossed my mind. "Fine, I'll train your little cadets but you have to do something for me."

Anakin looked worried by that. "What do you want?"

"I'll talk to you about when I see you next." I said.

"Why not just talk about it now?"

"It's a personal matter, Skywalker." I answered.

"Very well," He said. "I'll see you aboard _The Endurance_."

"I'll be there by tomorrow night." I said. "Send me the coordinates for the cruiser."

"Already on it."

I thought for a moment. "Did you say Master Windu was back? He got away from the pirates?" I asked with false sincerity.

"Yeah only it wasn't pirates, Count Dooku must've sent them or bounty hunter mercaneries to capture you two."

"Huh." I thought. _'Oh golly gosh, I wonder what bounty hunter it could be?'_ I thought sarcastically. "He wouldn't want anything with me though. I'm not a Jedi."

"That must be why you were able to escape so easily."

I frowned at him. "You call that easy!"

Anakin winced and glanced at Ahsoka out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry, I don't mean easy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be on the _Endurance_ tomorrow night." I said before turning off the comm. connection.

*Anakin's POV*

"Man, new mothers are over-emotional." I sighed.

"No kidding." Ahsoka replied before we went on our way.

*Kira's POV*

I laid Kaida down and went to put on my newly modified armor, I pulled on the solid grey underarmor keeping a carefull eye on Kaida who sat quietly sucking on her pacifier watching me making small grunts and cooes.

I pulled on each peice of the armor until I had just my helmet left and called Mika.

"Kira? Why are you in your armor?" She asked.

"Remeber when you asked if there was anything you could do?"

"Yeah?" She said waiting for me to finish.

"Well I need you to watch Kaida." I said. "I'm being sent back into warfare."

Mika's expression turned from confused to irritated. "Don't they realize you _just_ had a baby? Seriously! These Jedi, I tell ya."

"Trust me, I know." I replied putting a hand on my hip. "But can you?"

"I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you."

I turned off the comm and picked up Kaida.

**Sorry for the chapter being as short as it is, I've been crazy busy for these last few weeks and haven't had time to write. I feel bad for not updating in like... a month or so. So here it is! Kinda crappy but it'll do.**

**~KiraKenvor~**


	19. The Fight

I stepped foot on the large space ship known as the _Endurance_ in complete Mandalorian armor and walked through the hanger when I caught sight of Anakin's little togruta padawan looking upset. She had her arms crossed over her legs as she sulked. I walked over and removed my helmet.

"Why so blue, Kid?" I asked pushing the helmet under my arm.

"My master and I got in an argument..." She sighed.

I nodded my understanding. "Ahh."

"Have you ever argued with someone you were close to and felt terrible about it afterwords?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "One time Jango and I almost got into a physical fight we were so mad at each other."

Ahsoka's head shot up. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "Although I admit I started it."

"What happened?"

I thought back. "Well..."

_*Flashback_*

_Jango and I had decided that we would try to combine our cooking abilities and make dinner together. We both had a slab of nerf stakes but we each had our own ways of cutting them._

_"Jango, you're doing it wrong." I chuckled as he was slicing them into long thin peices instead of the short, fat peices we needed._

_"I am not." He said glancing over at me from the corner of his eye. _

_"Are too." I said "You're supposed to make them short and fat not long and skinny."_

_Jango chuckled then after a moment replied. "That's what she said."_

_I laughed and looked up at him. "Did you really just say that?"_

_"No." He said continuing to cut the peices how he was. I glared at him slightly before nudging him a little."I'm using a deadly weapon, Dear, please don't push me."_

_"I didn't push you. I nudged you, there's a difference." I retorted smartly. He nudged me back. "Jango! Don't push me! I'm carrying a deadly weapon!" I joked mockingly. He rolled his eyes as I pushed him back slightly, we glared at each other from the corners of our eyes as he wrapped his arm around my back and pinching the skin between my shoulder blade and rib cage. "Ow!"_

_"Sorry, was a twitch."_

_"Riiight..." I said sarcastically. "And people pinch others when they have a 'twitch'." _

_Jango cracked a small smile before continuing the dinner. I bumped my elbow into his accidentally and he glared at me slightly before stepping on my bare toe with his boot. "Jango! Ow! Move your big feet!" I yelped pushing him off my foot._

_"Sorry." He replied before kissing the side of my head. We went a few seconds before I purposefully shifted my weight causing my hip to slam into his. "Kira!" He said spilling a bowl of vegetables he had just finished cutting._

_"Oops." I grinned, he glared at me hard before reaching his hand over to my side of the counter to push off a can of beans._

_My face went straight as he retracted his hand, my eyes followed his hand until it returned to his body then slowly glared at him._

_"Oops." Jango said without an expression, but in his eyes there was mischeif._

_We stared at each other before I bitch slapped his arm, he pushed me over with a little more force than before. _

_"Jango! Quit it!"_

_"You started it."_

_"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "You are such a pain in the ass!"_

_Jango shot a glare over at me. "You are the pain in the ass, Kira."_

_"Well aren't you the awesome copy-cat?" _

_"You irritate me." Jango said pushing aside the cutting board and knife._

_"Oh yeah? How so?" I asked putting a hand on my hip cocking it to the side._

_"You're immature and a smart ass."_

_"Immature spells I'm mature so suck it, Fetty-boy."_

_"I really hate when you call me that."_

_"You'll get over it." I snapped._

_He gave me a light shove with his elbow and I pushed him back with a full force sending him back a little ways. When he caught himself he came back and pushed me back._

_"Don't touch me!" I snapped slapping him away._

_"Then don't touch me."_

_I poked my finger out in front of his face then twirled it around in a circle. "I'm not touching you... I'm not touching you..."_

_He swatted my hand away like a pesky fly. "Stop it!"_

_"You stop it!"_

_"Ladies first." He said annoyed._

_"Oh, have way then, Ma'am!" I said holding out my arm to the door._

_"You are so rude!" Jango exclaimed, which was weird he doesn't ever really yell._

_"I know! Get over it, Loverboy!" I said smacking his hand._

_"That's it!" He said throwing down his hand. "We're done!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well good! I don't want to see your stupid face ever again!" I yelled back pointing my finger in his face accusingly._

_He slapped my hand out of the way angrily._

_"Leave." He snapped._

_"Make me!" I yelled as Jango started to remove his coat, "Oh! Let's go, Fetty!" I snapped removing my coat and throwing it on the ground._

_"I'm not going to hit you." He said regaining his composure._

_"Do it! I dare you! How long has it been since you've been kicked in the teeth?" I asked getting in his face._

_He pushed be back. "Fine, you want to fight?"_

_I crouched down into a fighting stance, then changed to a kung fu type stance swinging my arms around at an attempt to make it look like kung fu, I then changed my stance to standing more with my feet closer together waving my hand in front of his face then quickly flipped him off before turning around and taking off like a bat out of hell._

_Behind me I heard Jango start cracking up laughing, not his usual little quiet laugh but one of those rare gut-wrenching, belly-gurgiling laughs that made you gasp for air and fall to your knees. I turned and hid behind the doorfame allowing myself to start laughing as well, I leaned my rear against the wall using my hands as support on my knees as I started laughing. I heard Jango's laughter coming closer as he appeared from the doorway holding his stomach, his face was strewn with tears. I turned and looked at him and we both started laughing even harder. He pulled me up to stand and wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his chest in a hug._

_"Oh god, I love you." He laughed kissing my forehead._

_"I love you, too." I chuckled as we walked back into the little Corellian house I had lived in all those years ago._

_*Flashback Over*_

"You really ran away from the fight like that?" Ahsoka asked laughing.

"I sure did!" I replied proudly. "I was really good at that, making Jango extremely angry with me then turning it into something completely hilarious."

Ahsoka grinned. "So the moral of this story?"

I thought for a moment. "Always run away from fights with your signifigant other/master/friend/ brother/ ... you get the picture."

"Good moral." Ahsoka laughed.

**This was inspired by a little thing called DamnLOL on Facebook haha it was hilarious and I thought that would be something Kira would do hahaha If you can find it on DamnLOL then you definately should, it's hilarious**

**~KiraKenvor~**


	20. Assassins Come In All Sizes

After Ahsoka cheered up a little bit I asked her to accompany me to the bridge to find Skywalker. "Where is Skywalker anyway?"

"Beats me," Ahsoka replied. "Have you commed him?"

I pushed the side of my helmet activating the comm. "Skywalker, where are you?"

"Entering the bridge," He replied. "Those cadets are about to enter the hanger, go greet them."

"Perfect timing." I said turning to Ahsoka. "Go speak with your master, Padawan."

"Uh..." She said.

"Go on." I ordered.

"Master Skywalker ordered me to get on a transport to Coruscant to do some studying."

"Study-shmudy." I said waving off her comment like a pesky fly. "When you're finished talking with him, then you can go to Coruscant."

"If you say so." She said turning to go towards the bridge. I made my way back towards the hanger as the ship was docking. The terminal bridge extended and shortly after a group of eight boys, formed in rows of four entered through awestruck at the Jedi cruiser and the troopers in armor.

"Don't worry, the only thing between us and them is experiance, it's not like they're Jedi." The cadet second in line said to the boy behind him. I felt my eyes widen at the sight of the other boy, he had long hair and looked completely unconcerned with what was going on around him, he looked almost like he was scowling.

I tapped the trooper beside me. "Excuse me, what's that cadet's name?" I asked pointing to the long haired boy.

"He calls himself 'Lucky', Miss." The trooper replied.

"Huh."

"Don't get your hopes up, Fett." He said remorsefully. "There are a thousand and one cadets that look exactly like him, long hair and everything."

"Hm." Was my only reply when Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu entered, the cadet leader halted the boys.

"Morning troops," Anakin greeted.

"Welcome aboard the Jedi cruiser _Endurance_, I am Mace Windu and this is-"

"Anakin Skywalker." Anakin interrupted. "Welcome aboard, today you'll see how a real working Jedi cruiser operates and you'll have a chance to serve along two Jedi Knights."

Seven of the eight bows turned to each other with 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs'. Except one. I walked up beside the cadet and cocked my hip.

"Oh, how delightful Skywalker." I said with little interest. "Letting these cute, innocent little cadets watch you show off."

Anaking grinned sheepishly. "Cadets, this is Captain Kiratta Kenvor-Fett. She will be accompanying you throughout your tour of _Endurance._"

"Ohh, I'm a captain now, huh? I'm pretty sure I am a bounty hunter."

Windu glared at me. "We don't hire bounty hunting scum."

"Oh that's right. I'm being held here against my will." I shot back.

"This is not the place or time to argue about these things, Fett. Not in front of the cadets."

"Mhmm." I mumbled tired of hearing Windu's voice.

The boy with curly hair didn't even look at me, his face remained unfazed and he didn't pay attention to a single thing the Jedi were saying. _'Can't be him.'_ I thought with disappointment.

"Generals, orders from General Kenobi await you in the war room... Immediately." A trooper said coming up from behind the Jedi.

"...Another time then." Anakin said with disapointment.

"Sir," The trooper said. "General Kenobi called for Captain Fett as well."

I didn't want to go. There was a little boy right here that looked EXACTLY like Boba!... Okay so _every _clone looked like Boba but that's not the point I'm getting at. The way he was glaring at Windu made me suspicious.

"Uh, Kira?" Anakin said breaking me from my thoughts, I looked up at him without a word. "Coming?"

I nodded and followed him to the war room. I was certain that that clone was Boba, it had to be, but _'if it is then why is he on the Jedi cruiser?' _I thought putting my hand to my helmet's chin in deep thought looking around. My eyes laid on Windu. _'You brilliant child, you!'_

My thoughts were broken by the other two talking. "You seem more disapointed then our cadets." Windu said.

"It's our job to instruct and inspire."

"You just wanted to show off." Windu countered.

"Hey! When I show off it is instructive!" Anakin said in his defense. "And inspiring."

"For you maybe."

"I think the world is going to end." I said from my place beside the trooper.

The Jedi turned with their eyebrows raised. "What?" Windu asked.

"We're not even on a world." Anakin replied.

I rolled my eyes. "I finally agree with Windu on something."

Windu's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yup. About what you two were just talking about."

Windu looked at Anakin. "The world is going to end."

Once in the war room Obi-Wan and the other Jedi talked about things I didn't care about when one of the troopers walked in and stood beside me.

"Why do you look all astounded?" I asked.

"You should have seen one of those little cadets! They were doing target practice and one of them hit every single target we threw out! He's a true Jango, that one."

"Uh... True Jango, Sir?"

"A clone with more of Master Fett's natural abilities than other clones."

"Ah," I said. "Which cadet was it?"

"The one called Lucky."

"Hm," I said as Windu walked out of the room. "Impressive, he'll make a good ARC one day."

_'I think that kid is Boba.'_ I thought touching the chin of my helmet. _'Only with Jango's personal attention would a cadet be that good of a shot. He did train some ARC troopers as well as Boba.' _

I looked on one of the scanners ignoring whatever Obi-Wan and Anakin were talking about when the alarms were sounded. My head shot up.

"What's going on?" I asked as everyone checked the scanners for Separatist ships but found none. I looked over at Anakin then trotted out of the room when a group of troopers ran through the hall, I stopped one of them. "You. What's going on?" I demanded to know.

"There's been an attack on General Windu's quarters, Sir."

_'Yep. Definately Boba.'_

"Hmm. Carry on." I said and trotted down the hall to find Anakin and Windu at Windu's quarters talking.

"...And our trooper?" Anakin asked from inside the room, I looked in and was amazed by the amount of damage sustained.

"Dead." Windu reported. I winced slightly, I hated when a clone had to die.

"This was no accident."

"Agreed." Windu replied. "I have a feeling it was my old padawan."

"Nice to know you all trust me so much." I snapped. "I was with you the whole day I couldn't have planted a trip mine."

"She is right, Master." Anakin agreed.

"I'm going to check on the cadets."

"No. They are with their cadet leader, they will be fine." Windu said stopping me just before I was about to leave.

"I understand that but I still want to make sure they're okay." I insisted.

"I told you that they were fine." Windu said firmly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine."

We walked out as my mind couldn't get off the clone called 'Lucky'. I was sure it was Boba, almost positive. If it wasn't Boba then whoever it was still was after Mace. We walked into the war room as Mace and Anakin gave a sort of a briefing.

"We have a killer on board the ship and we are locked in dead space." Windu said.

I leaned up against the side of the wall crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just like our assassin." Anakin said looking at me and the troopers. "We'll form an unbroken line of troopers and scower the ship from bowel to stern. Checking every coridoor, bulk-head, and storage unit."

_'And you still won't find him.'_ I thought to myself making sure not to let down my mental barriers.

"We want him alive." Windu said angrily as the troopers walked out the door.

"How can you be so sure you'll find our assassin?" I asked.

"Unless it's you we'll have him."

"I haven't done anything wrong, Mace Windu." I snapped glaring at him from beneath my helmet.

"I don't believe you."

"Kira has been with me ever since she landed." Anakin said as Admiral Killian walked over.

"Enough you two!" He yelled. "I can understand you two don't like each other but will you give it a break?"

"Dislike is an understatement." I mumbled.

"I thought we made up." Windu said.

"I thought we did too." I retorted crossing my arms over my chest. Admiral Killian pushed me and Windu away from each other by going in between us.

"Our sweep has covered over half the ship, Admiral."

"Still no sign of the assassin." Windu said ignoring me now.

"The more ground we cover the less there is which to hide." Killian said stubbornly.

I heard a loud blast when an explosion from behind caused all of our heads to turn to see the back of the ship was blowing up and the air was being sucked out of the ship, the winds caused all of us to get carried towards the blast.

I extended my arm as a whipcord shot out of the black gauntlets wrapping around a post. I growled as the wind whipped the others towards the opening. I used the Force to catch one of the troopers before he was sent off into the unknown, I tried to pull him closer, trying to grab his hand. I closed my eyes and pulled on the Force harder until I felt the troopers hand grab despirately onto mine.

"I gotcha!" I exclaimed holding on as tightly as I could. Anakin shot back and closed the door causing all of us to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Thank you." The trooper said.

"You're welcome." I said retracting the whipcord. A few moments later Admiral Killian had gone his way back to the bridge while the three of us went to the reacter core where the explosion happened. I couldn't believe how much destruction there had been, whoever had caused this was a genius. I saw a trooper running through the smoke to safety.

"Get your men out of here!" Anakin ordered. "There's nothing more you can do, R2 prep the fighters. Prepare to take off."

I saw a group of cadets run through the hallway and then saw the curly haired boy. I let out a sigh of relief, even if he wasn't Boba at least eight cadets would be able to get out safely. I turned my attention back to the Jedi.

"Where's that trooper?" I asked.

"He went that way." Anakin said.

I nodded and trotted after him, I caught up with him shortly. "Trooper halt!"

The trooper stopped and turned to face me. "Captain Fett."

"What happened here?"

"There was a cadet who had gone in the reactor core, he said he was lost. When I was contacting another trooper to escort him he asked to see my blaster... I told him to keep the safety on and he turned around and hit me with it then stunned me, Sir."

I thought for a moment. "Was the cadet scowling?"

The trooper thought for a moment. "Uh... yes, yes he was."

"And you gave him your blaster rifle?"

"Uh.. yes."

I threw my hands down un disbelief. "Oh that's good! Give the scowling kid a weapon!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, get to an escape pod and keep this cadet business to yourself."

"But Sir-"

"But nothing, I'm the captain therefore you'll do as I say." I snapped putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes Sir." He said running to an escape pod. I pressed the comm button on my helmet as another explosion erupted down the hall.

"Skywalker, I'm taking that Corellian fighter and getting the hell out of here. I'll meet you at the rondevouz."

"Very well, be safe."

"You too." I said running to my ship. I quickly jumped in and prepped the ship for evacuation, I guided the ship out of the hanger and flew a safe distance away as several dozen escape pods were blasted into space. I waited until I saw Anakin's ship then turned and followed him. I tuned into their channel frequency.

"Admiral, what's your status?"

"We're caught in Bankor's gravitational pull!" The admiral exclaimed through the comm. "We're going to try to set it down on the surface."

"Alright, once your down we'll get the rescue teams to your location."

"General Skywalker this is Sergant Crasher."

"Yes Sergant?"

"It's the cadets, Sir." He said. I immediately turned up the volume to the frequency. "I can't raise them on any channel and their locator beacon is not active; this is the only pod unaccounted for."

"Sounds like our sabatour may have gotten to the cadets." Windu commented.

"We have to find that pod." Anakin said as I followed in my ship. Within a few moments we had found the pod, but when I looked in there were only three cadets.

I muted my comm slamming my hand down on the console in anger.

"Dammit! I _knew _it was Boba!"


End file.
